Because I love you!
by midnyt.shadow
Summary: When 'So Random' ended, Sonny joins Mackenzie Falls. Chad asks Sonny to help him impress Jasmine, the girl who caught Chad's eyes BUT Chad falls in love with Sonny instead. Joe, Sonny's crush asks her out! Is it too late for Channy! More chapters soon!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE**

**READ & REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Sonny!" Chad pounded on my door.

I ran as fast as I could before he breaks my door "Chad! What are you doing here?"

He was panting heavily "Girl Fans Alert!" I stepped aside giving him way to enter.

His clothes were messed up and he looked exhausted.

I grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to him as he made himself comfortable at the sofa.

Rolling my eyes, I closed the door and folded my arms as I watched him finish the whole bottle.

I took it before he could throw it on my table, he gave me the look. I just walked away.

**-Chad and Sonny has been pretty close since Sonny joined Mackenzie Falls when 'So Random!' ended.-**

"What's the story?" I threw the bottle on the small trash can in my living room.

Chad fixed his clothes "Shopping"

I gave him a blank look

"Hey! It's not my fault girls drool over me!"

I whacked his head and went to my room.

**-Since 'So Random!' ended so did Sonny's mom work contract. Connie went back to Wisconsin while Sonny stayed for Mackenzie Falls, The whole house was Sonny's now.-**

For some reason it was quiet, which never happens when Chad's here.

He usually brags about how his _all that._

I walked back to my living room and found Chad sleeping on the sofa.

Whoa, he must really be tired. I went to the guest room, which was my mom's room.

Found a clean blanket and wrapped it on Chad.

Who knew he could be so peaceful? I looked at him and a smile spread across my face.

**-A lot of things has changed. Chad still had his gigantic ego but manage to get along with Sonny.-**

"Stop staring at me, Munroe!" he said with his eyes close and a stupid smile in his face.

I threw his leg of the sofa and sat down "Keep dreaming!"

Chad sat up straight and rubbed his eyes "How long was I asleep?"

"30 minutes"

"You've been staring at me for 30 minutes!"

I made an annoyed sound and he smirked.

He yawned and looked at his watch "I gotta go!" Chad stood up and headed for the door.

"Your welcome!" I said sarcastically.

"I know. Now peace out! Suckeerrr!" with that he was gone.

**-Sonny plays as Chad's sister, who ends up being adopted and soon becomes Chad's love interest [weird].-**

I walked over to the set going through my lines one more time before we did the scene.

There Chad was eating his 'sammich' while getting his hair and make up done.

"Oh hey Son-naay!" he started drinking water and checked his teeth.

Some girl started fixing my hair and make up.

WOW! Mackenzie Falls script are really...weird!

"OK! Let's shoot this scene! Places everyone!"

Me and Chad both straightened up and took our position.

_"We can never be together Andrea! You used to be my sister, loving you in another way is just.." Chad looked at another direction "wrong"_

_I kept my hand where my heart is, made a loud gasp and looked down and back to Chad's face who looked at me at the same time "But Mackenzie, I can't stop my feelings!" I took a step closer._

_He took my hand and sighed "You are very special to me Jessica."_

I gave Chad the look "Jessica?"

He looked startled "Did I say Jessica?"

I nodded. Chad never messed up his line, somethings up.

The director was pissed for some reason and gave us a break before re-shooting that scene.

"Soooo!" I pushed Chad "Jessiiicaaaa huh!" I teased him.

He dusted of the place where I pushed him and stayed quiet.

"Whoa! You must really like this girl! Spill!" I sat down on his dressing room arm chair with my feet on the arm rest.

**-Sonny and Chad got comfortable being around each other. They were starting to become really good friends.-**

"I meet her last week. She's very down to earth, she really gets me." he sat down on his massage chair

"She treats me like a normal person and remind me of what life was before I became famous."

I smiled "The greatest actor of our generation finally found the girl of his dreams!"

"But she only likes me as a friend..."

"This is where your SONSHINE! Comes to the rescue!" I stood up and did a super hero pose.

He slouched "What do you mean?"

"I can find out if she likes you more than just a friend, if not then I can hook you guys up! What do you say?"

"Really? You'll do that?"

"Sure!"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

"So invite her over to your place later, i'll become close friends with her! and that's when the interogation comes!"

Chad just looked at me _**moooooo...mooooo...moooooo**_

I practically scremed "It's JOE!"

I answered "Hey Joe!" and made my way out of Chad's dressing room.

**-Sonny has been crushing on Joe for a while now.-**

**Chad's POV**

I paced in my living room. WHERE IS SHE? SHE PROMISED SHE WAS GOING TO HELP!

_**Ding Dong**_

Throwing the door open "Where were you?"

Sonny shoved me out of the way and went straight to the kitchen.

I followed her, she was already cooking. I sat on the tall chair watching.

6:00, Jessica will be here in 15 minutes! Crap! Why are my hands sweating.

"Is it done yet?" I asked nervously. "Yep! Now go get dressed, I'll arrange everything."

I ran upstairs and grabbed something that would look casual but cool at the same time.

I wore fadded jeans, white shirt and converse.

Making my way down the stair I can already smell the food Sonny prepared.

Not really sure why she was ok with doing all of this but I really didn't have time to think.

I was just panicing. The table was set, Sonny looked at the mirror and fixed herself.

_**Ding Dong**_

My eyes widened "Breath in, breath out!" she reminded me.

Not knowing what to do, I nodded and smiled as she opened the door.

There Jessica was, smiling.

"Oh hey, You're Sonny Munroe from 'So Random!' right?"

Sonny gave her a toothy grin "Yep! And now on season 8 of Mackenzie Falls" I gave Chad the 'look', she laughed and I added "And you must be Jessica I've heard just enough from Chad."

I can't believe Sonny just said that but it made Jessica giggle so I didn't mind.

Quick say something! Don't just stand there "Hey Jess! C'mon in. Mind if Sonny joinsg us for dinner?"

"Not at all!" she stepped in. "Thanks for inviting me again Chad."

"Thanks for coming"

**-Chad has been showing his 'soft' side little by little.-**

**Sonny's POV**

Feeling like a third wheel.

I got back to the kitchen and started with the desert, I can still hear Jess and Chad talking.

Jess laughed, Never imagined Chad making a girl laugh.

Then again, he never made any of his girlfriends laugh.

Needing to occupy my time while Chad and Jess have their lovey dovey talk I text Joe.

Sitting on the kitchen counter I try not to laugh at Joe text.

Soon Chad came in to the kitchen.

I almost fell at the surprise, "Sooo... how's it going with Jessssiiiicaaaa"

"Great... great... Now GET OUTSIDE" he said in a loud but soft tone.

Pouting I replied "Why, I'm texting Jooooeeee" acting like a baby.

"I thought you wanted to be friends with h-"

There was a knock, me and Chad looked at the door to see Jessica.

"Hey guys, oh sorry, was I interrupting anything?"

Chad tried to save it "No.. no.. I was just telling Sonny to get of the phone and talk with us."

"Yea, but I suppose we can talk while eating" I smiled and started putting the food out, Jessica helped me.

She really was nice. Chad fell in love with her pretty quickly.

We sat down.

Chad and Jessica was sitting together while I sat in front of Chad.

**-Chad had the whole house for himself and they used the small dinning table-**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and Jessica laughed.

Jessica was a brunette with green eyes. She was tall but not taller than me. Her figure was good and has a tan complexion.

Sonny dyed her hair black with big brown eyes. Sonny was short and pale.

Wait why am I comparing both of them?

"No! Seriously? hahahaha" Jessica laughed.

"Hahaha! Seriously! Good times, good times!"

I found myself looking at Sonny.

What were they talking about?

I just smiled and continued eating.

"The greatest actor of our generation! hahaha!"

That's when I was caught up, they were talking about me.

I shot Sonny a glare and she just rolled her eyes.

"How about I go help you with your shopping tomorrow?" Sonny looked at Jess.

"That'll be great!" Jess smiled.

The dinner went OK.

I don't really know cause my mind was somewhere else half of the time.

"Thanks Chad and Sonny. I had a great time!" Jessica was making her way to the door.

Sonny giggled "No problem! See you tomorrow!"

"Yep!"

I walked Jessica to her car.

"Sorry about Sonny and half of the things she said are not true!" I pointed out.

Jessica started her car "So I you don't like colour blue?"

What?

"I do, it's my favorite colour!"

She smiled "Then she's telling the truth! Thanks again Chad! Talk to you soon!"

I waved and Jess drove off.

Happy it was over, not that I wanted Jessica to leave but there was too much pressure.

Sonny was lying down on teh couch, holding her phone and laughing.

I sat on the single chair. Sonny sat up properly.

"Well I did all the cooking and preparing, so you do all the cleaning and washing!"

I just looked at her. I don't know why I am though.

"What?" I snapped back to reality.

"Jessica was really nice."

Sony finally kept her phone on her back.

"Yea! Maybe a little too nice for you." She gave me a look.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning don't make her like those girls who you just play with."

Didn't know what to say I remained silent.

"So how did you know that my favorite colour was blue?" I asked curiously.

Sonny lied down on the couch again "Your room, dressing room, clothes."

They're all in colour blue. Was it THAT noticable?

She shrugged, stretched and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!" She made her way to the door.

"Ok, bye."

She closed the door and I was alone.

**-Chad and her older sister Katy were pretty close. Chad tells her EVERYTHING!-**

**On the Phone**

**Chad - **_**Katy**_

_**Hey Chad! What's up?**_

**I invited Jessica over today.**

_**And?**_

**I asked Sonny to help me get closer to Jessica.**

_**And the problem is?**_

**How do you know I have a problem?**

_**You only call me when you have a problem or a big news.**_

**Am I that predictable?**

_***laughs***_

**So how's Italy?**

_**Amazing! You should come visit us sometime.**_

**Puh-lease! I don't want to see 'JASON'**

_**Let it go Chad! I'm already married to him.**_

***sighs***

_**So spill! What's your problem?**_

**While we were having dinner I start to compare Jessica to Sonny *bites bottom lip***

_**Oooohhhhhhhh! Chad! That's not a good sign!**_

**I know...**

_***silence***_

***silence***

_**Why don't you just admit it?**_

**Huh?**

_**You like Sonny.**_

**I do not!**

_**Chad...**_

**She doesn't even like me as a friend.**

_**Sonny prepared the whole thing for you and Jessica! She's helping you. Ofcourse she likes you as a friend.**_

**See! My point! Sonny only likes me as a friend.**

_***annoyed* Chad! Just think, OK! Listen to your heart. Why do you like Jessica?**_

**Because...**

_***sighs* Why do you like Sonny?**_

**She's a very nice friend, you can always count on her. She's very pretty! Adorable and cute! She makes me remember why I joined showbiz.**

_***silence***_

**What did you do?**

_**Nothing. I just proved that you like Sonny more than Jessica. We all know you're still the same Chad even before you joined Showbiz, but the reason why you joined is the impotant thing.**_

***sigh* I hate you.**

_***laughs* So just do what you have to do! And don't get Jessica's hopes up with you, we wouldn't want you to break her heart... AGAIN!**_

**HEY! HEY! I'm not a heart breaker.**

_**Chad...**_

**Ugh! Fine!**

_**Oh look. Jason's home and we have plans so ummmm...**_

**I get it. It's ok. Have fun! Bye... and thanks.**

_**Awww you're welcome Chad! Love you lots lil' bro! Good luck.**_

**Thanks. I love you too. Take care.**

_**Beep.. Beep.. Beep**_

**The Next Day**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonny threw my door open.

I stood up thinking it was an emergency.

"Joe just asked me out!" she hugged me tightly.

* * *

**More Chapters To Come!**

Check out my story **'When Zac Attacks' **with I'm currently working with too.

Anyways... **REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR READING! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here it is!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!

:D ENJOY!

* * *

**Chad's POV**

_**Whaaaaaaaaat? Smile Chad! Smile!**_

"Really? That's..." _**say something good! **_"Awesome!"

Slowly pulling apart from her hug. "So what did you say?" _**Such a stupid question! I know she'll say yes.**_

She rolled her eyes "Yes! ofcourse dummy! Can't you see it now?" she held both of her hands together and keep it near her heart while walking around the room sighing.

"See what?"

"Me and him!" she spoke all sighy.

I clenched my fist at the thought of it and goosebumps too.

"Help me pick out what to wear tonight!"

"Aren't you going shopping with Jasmine?"

"Yea but It's better to get a guy opinions.. PLUS! You get to have more time with Jaaasmine." She spoke while nudging me.

Sonny was right but my mind is in to Joe and Sonny that I can't focus on being with Jasmine.

**At the Mall**

"Oh hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Jasmine starts to fiddle with her bag.

"It's alright, we just got here anyways"

Sonny and Jasmine huged.

"Hey Chad!" Jasmine pushed her hair aside. "Hey Jas!" That's when she came next to me.

I glanced at Sonny who gave me a gigantic smile.

"So where do we go first?"

"Oh i know this awesome shop with amazing tops."

They start to walk.

I just remembered a fact while walking **I HATE SHOPPING!**

Sonny and Jasmine just talk about clothes and make up which gave me the creeps.

We entered this shop and I being a boy sat outside.

There's this HUGE sofa inside the dessing room where I waited for AGES!

Finally a door opens, it was Jasmine's.

She was wearing a blue dress which went just above her knees. It was body fit which shows most of her curves.

"What do you think?" She stood there looking at me. "You look really pretty. Not that you don't look pretty without wearing that dress but.. yea pretty."

**UGH! I'M SO STUPID!**

She laughed "Thank you."

Then Sonny's door opened.

I couldn't take my eyes of her, I hope none of them noticed!

She was wearing a red dress just above the knees, the top part was body fit and the down part just flung down. She looked beautiful.

"Sooooo?" Sonny twirled.

"OH ME GOSH! SONNY! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY. DOESN'T SHE CHAD?" Jasmine and Sonny looked at me both at the same time.

_**Ok Chad, don't blow it! Say something that Chad Dylan Cooper would say. **_

"It's Ok."

"Ok?"

I nodded

Sonny's expression change, I don't know why though.

"It's not OK!" Jasmine glared at me "It perfect!"

Sonny smiled. "I'll wear this later!" they both hug again. Do they always have to hug?

She went back in and Jasmine sat next to me still wearing the dress.

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad! Sonny looked beautiful in that dress, you should compliment her!"

"Why should I?"

I kept my face close to the door listening to their conversation.

I know, i know, it's not good to do that but I'm so TEMPTED!

"Because it's the truth."

"For you maybe, to me she looks ok."

"Whatever Chad!"

I heard footsteps and the door close.

Changing as quick as possible, I walked out with the dress in my hand.

I bended down to his ear "If you want to impress Jasmine, you have to be nice!" I whispered.

He gave me a look.

_**moooooo...moooo...moooooo...**_

"Hey, Joe!" ... "Good, you?"...*laughs*..."I'm actually at the Mall with Chad and Jasmnine."..."Ofcourse!"..."Ok, see you tonight!"...*giggles*..."Bye"...*hangs up*

Chad raised a brow "What!"

he starts giggling like a girl "Yes Joe! Oh god youre so funay!"

I rolled my eyes "I. DO. NOT. TALK. LIKE. THAT!"

"Really Sonny, Really?"

Ignoring him I walked to the counter and paid.

Soon Jasmine was out too.

**Chad's POV**

"And I'll have an extra curly fries"

I sat down on the table where Sonny and Jasmine was.

It was on the corner so no one would pay any attention to us.

"So tell me! How did he ask you out?"

Sonny told Jasmine how Joe asked her out in detail. UGH! Can't they seem I'm annoyed about it?

"Joe took me to a mountain which had the most fantastic view then a helicopter passed by with a banner asking me to go out with him."

Jasmine made an 'aaawwwwwwwwww'

"What about you Jasmine, how would you like a guy to ask you out?"

Sonny nudged my leg for me to listen and I did.

"Hmmm.. I want it to be grand! Like on a five star hotel."

Whoa, ok I didn't expect that. Though I can most definitly afford it. I mean c'mon, I'm the greatest actor of our generation.

I just didn't think that's what she'll want.

"What about you Sonny? I'm sure you have something else in mind than how Joe asked."

"I actually do" Sonny smiled "I want mine to be simple but romantic, like at the beach or somewhere peaceful."

I like Sonny's answer better not like I'm going to ask her but ARGH STOP IT CHAD!

_**rrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnggggggg...**_

"Whopsiess! I gotta go guys. Time to get ready." Sonny stood "Have fun!" soon she was out of sight.

"You and Sonny are good friends now?" I asked looking at Jasmine who is sipping her coke.

"Yea but Ugh" she rolled her eyes. _**What? **_"Ugh?"

"Yea.. I don't like her."

"Didn't you just...wait... what?" Im really confused, they seem like best friends a while ago.

"She's too perky and smiley and full of sunshine... she makes me sick"

I can't believe she's saying this "Excuse me?"

"What? It's the truth. Argh! I don't want to see her face again."

I stood up and laughing "I can't believe this! I can't even look at you for anothe minute! Two-faced!"

**Sonny's POV**

Looking at myself for the last time on the mirror.

_**Deep Breath, you can do this!**_

**DING DONG!**

Show time! I fixed my hair and opened the door.

"WOW!"

I smiled.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you"

Joe stared at me.

When we reached the restaurant he was still staring at me.

I giggled "Joe!"

"Yea.. Yea.. Sorry!"

"Quit staring, you're embarrasing me."

He laughed "Alright, I just can't help it!"

Joe is SO funny!

Finally reaching the desert.

"OMG! No way!" I laughed.

"I know" he laughed as well.

_**moooooooo...moooooooooo...mooooooooo**_

"Excuse me. Let me just take this." I smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello?"..."WHAT?"..."I'll be right over!"

I looked up at Joe "I'm sorry, I have to go!"

"What's wrong?"

"Chad has an emergency!"

With that I rushed to my car.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE QUICKLY.**

**BEEN BUSY WITH MY OTHER STORY 'when zac attacks'**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING OTHER EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**AND FOLLOW MY FRIEND ON TWITTER!**

**.com/mkrystelle**

**and**

**.com/TheOnlySai**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I didn't bother knocking, I knew that Chad keeps an extra key under one of the stones in his front yard.

It was obvious cause the stone has a big **X **but for some reason I'm the only one who seem to notice.

I quickly climed up his room and flew the door open.

Panting heavily "CHAD? I'M HERE! WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?"

There Chad standing infront of his closet with his mouth open.

"Chad?" I touched his shoulder. "Sonny! You're here! Oh thank God!"

"What's the emergency"

He gave me the is-it-obvious look.

I looked around and shrugged.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

My eyes widened, I crossed my arms and glared at him

"YOU MADE ME LEAVE JOE IN THE RESTAURANT CAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR?"

I wanted to smack him SO bad!

"Sonny, calm down... Sonny!"

I screamed my high pitch scream which lasted for what seems forever.

Chad stepped back and covered his ears.

I threw my purse on his bed "I HATE YOU!"

"Hey! Me looking good is WAY more important than that dude you're going out with." he pointed out.

I took out my phone.

"Hey Joe! yea I'm sorry for leaving, It's just that some IDIOT was being such an ASS!"...*laughs*..."Fine then, tomorrow. Thanks for the dinner. Bye"...*hangs up*

"WOW.. thanks" he smiled at me.

I punched his chest making him step back "OUCH!"

"You're welcome!"

He laughed sarcastically.

I sat down on his extra soft bed "Why do you need an outfit at this time of the night anyways?"

"I have a dinner date with Jasmine"

I looked at my watch "At 10:00pm?"

"Yes! So are you going to help me pick an outfit of what?"

I groaned, removed my high heels and stood up.

Chad was a lot taller now.

His closet is HUGE!

The formal clothes on one side, casual on the other.

For a guy it was pretty organized.

"Hmmm.." I looked through his closet then back at Chad who was waiting for me.

He was wearing a white t-shirt and a grey sweat pants.

"Stand here!" He walked over "Hmmmm" I scanned around.

It took us hours. I looked at my watch 11:15pm.

"What time is your date?"

"12:00am!"

"Why? at 12?"

"I'll be more romantic!"

he finally opened the door.

He cleans up nice.

I walked over a fixed his tie "Perfect! Your date is going to be awesome!"

I said happily. He smiled nervously.

"Sure?" he looked at his reflection through the big mirror and nods.

I nodded "Go! Quick! You'll be late!"

"Thanks Sonny!" He smiled at me and jumped into his convertable.

I waved.

**Chad's POV**

The date went AWFUL!

Jasmine talked about herself over and over and over and OVER again.

It was agonizing! Then she has to bring Sonny in and starts making fun of her.

I personally want to pull out all her hair but I couldn't so I made the date a little faster than it should be.

"BYE CHAD! THANKS FOR THE DINNER AND THE RIDE HOME!" She waved and got inside her house.

I parked the car in the drive way.

What a terrible night! I looked at my watch 2:17am.

I opened my door and kicked of my shoes.

"Sonny?" she was lying down in my bed her shoes was on the floor.

Still wearing the dress she has picked out the other day and her hair all messed up on my pillow.

I walked slowly to my bed and wrapped the blanket around her.

For some reason I've been starting to look at Sonny in a different light.

More than a best friend..no..nooo.. It's obvious she doesn't feel the same way.

I stood up and headed for the guest room when.

"Hmmmm..." I looked back and could see Sonny twisting. "Nnnnooo.." she groans.

She seems to be sweating now. I walked back "Sonny?"

Her eyes opened and she quickly sat up burrying her face on her hands.

"Sonny.. what's wrong? Nightmare?" she looked up at me and started crying on my shoulder.

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

I waited for her to calm down, she slowly wipped her tears.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Sonny shook her head and looked at me then the clock and back at me.

"So how was the date?" she sniffed.

I rubbed the back of head.

"Was it THAT terrible?" she giggled as she blew her nose on some tissue.

I glared at her "No.. It was actually...nice" I faked a smile.

"Right, right." she threw her used tissue on me.

"EWWW! UGH!"

"You Chad Dylan Cooper is such a GIRL!"

I glared before removing my suit "I supposed YOUR date with Joe went terrible!"

"Ha! NO! He was actually very sweet and funny!"

"Hey, I'm funny"

She rolled her eyes "Sure you are!"

Sonny got out of my bed and picked her shoes up.

"Well bye Chad!"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Home"

"It's 2:25am!" I start to untuck my shirt.

"Soo?"

"So?" I copied her "Pfth! It's LATE!"

She just stood there "Whatever!" she finally spoke and opened the door.

I personally isn't a big fan of her idea.

I waited till I can hear my front door close and quickly put my shoes back on.

**Sonny's POV**

I got in my car and turned the radio as loud as possible for me not to fall asleep.

Closer to the edge by 30 Seconds To Mars was on.

There was a lot of construction going on so my ride home was a little big longer than usual.

I looked at my gas, Shit!

I forgot to put fuel on!

It wasn't long till the car stopped.

Getting out of the car, the road seems darker and much scary.

Great! I'm out of battery! I threw my phone back to my car.

Chad's house isn't that far. I could walk back.

And so I did that's when a car stopped infront of me.

It was a cherry read ferrari.

"Hey! You're Sonny Munroe from So Random and Mackenzie Falls" The driver called out.

Ignore him Sonny and just keep walking.

"I'm Tim!" he got out of the car "Hey wait up"

Walk faster! Walk faster!

Then he was infront of me blocking my way.

"Can I help you?" I put on my attitude.

"Yes, Yes you can! You can help me have a good time."

He starts to run his hand up and down my arm.

I shoved it away and kept walking.

He pulled my arm "I wasn't finished with you!"

I kicked his private part and sprinted as fast as I could.

"F***! You get back here B****!" I can hear him scream in pain.

Another car stopped.

Oh great! Really?

"Wait up!" That voice sounded familiar, I stopped running and turned around to see Chad poking his head out of his convertable.

I ran to his car and closed the door.

I was panting. "What happened?" he asked as he starts to drive back to his house.

"I ran out of gas."

"So you decided to RUN back to my house?"

"And this guy starts following me. Amazing how fast a girl could run in heels."

I removed my heels and held my feet which hurt SO bad!

He chuckled

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY CHAD! I ALMOST GOT RAPED!"

"I told you to stay"

he was enjoying being right.

I just rolled my eyes and rubbed my feet.

He opened his front door "And welcome back!" he smiled.

"Now if you don't mind.." Chad threw my car keys on the table "I'm going to sleep" and made his way up the stairs.

"Chad" he looked back at me "Thank you" I smiled.

"What are friends for?" Chad winked and closed his bedroom door.

I sat there "Now where do I sleep?" I looked around.

"Ugh! The sofa I guess." I went to his kitchen and cut myself a piece of cake.

**Chad's POV**

I could still Sonny's sweet scent on my pillow which got me think about her.

Twisted and turned a couple of times before giving up.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sonny?"

She turned to look at me with some icing on the corner of her lip.

"Oh hey Chad! I thought you were going to sleep."

"I thought so too. And who said you could eat my cake?"

Sonny smiled "Fine here!"

She took some cake with her hands and quickly wiped it on my face.

"You did not just do that to the greatest actor of our generation!"

"Oh but I did" she sucked on her fingers.

I start to run after her when she slipped and landed right above me.

We stared in to each others eyes.

Like magnet is pulling us together I start to lean in but she quickly turned away and start to stand up.

I groaned at myself.

This is now all awkward.

Sonny cleared her throat and smiled at me.

"Good night"

I smiled back

"Good night and the guest room is fixed. You should probably sleep there. The couch will just mess up you back."

She nodded and left the kitchen.

I leaned against the counter.

Great! Now she think I'm a creep!

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND FOLLOW MY FRIENDS

**.com/mkrystelle**

**and**

**.com/TheOnlySai**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**I JUST FINISHED 'WHEN ZAC ATTACKS' SO MY FOCUS WOULD NOW BE IN THIS STORY!**

**I WOULD UPDATE EVERYDAY! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I looked at Chloe's eyes "I'm sorry Chole but once the fall is over, I must go back to the falls." Chloe looked away.

"But Mack. I love you!" I took both of her hands "I lovED you too but my heart now belongs to someone else."

She looks away and back at me "Who took your heart Mackenzie? Wh-"

We were interupted by laughing. Me and Chole but groaned and looked at where the sound was coming from.

Sonny was sitting on her chair laughing.

"MUNROE!" I yelled in an irritated way.

He big brown eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry.. Sorry..."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's take it from the top!"

Sonny misses he cue and messes up her line which really ticked me off.

"MUNROE!" I grabbed her phone.

"CHAD!" she screamed and folded her arms.

I kept it on my pocket "NOW FOCUS! ARRRGH!"

She made a peace sign with her finger and I breathed deeply.

Well today was definitely not a good day.

I slumped down at the massage chair in my dressing room.

Then Sonny walked in, like she always does.

I glared at her "Ok, ok.. I already said.." she pouted "I'm SO-RRRRYYYY!"

Smiling at her I nodded.

"So I have this GREAT idea!" she's all sunny again. "How about my best BOYFRIEND and my best BUDDY and I hang out tonight?"

Sonny gave a wide pleading grin. She know's I can't so no to that. I groaned and looked at her.

"Pweeety Pweeshh!" she gave me her puppy dog look which ALWAYS seems to work. I gave in "Alright."

**Sonny's POV**

I jumped happily and began texting Joe.

Joe has agreed to it too. I slid my phone on my the pocket of the my Mack Falls uniform.

"This is going to be FUN!" I clapped both of my hands.

Chad faked a smile "OH JOY!" he spoke sarcastically.

I stared at him.

"Whaat?" he stood up and got to looked at himself in his vanity.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him slightly "Go get ready!"

"Now?"

"Yea!"

"Ugh!"

I laughed and he got inside his bathroom.

**Chad's POV**

We we're all seated.

Sonny and Joe sitting next to each other and me sitting infront of them.

"Chad! Good to see you again!" Joe and I did our little handshake.

Sonnny has a confused look "You've meet each other before?"

"Yea, Long back." I smiled.

Joe really isn't a bad guy.

"Oh.. hmmmm" Sonny has an unsure smile on her face.

Joe smiled "Let's order!"

Soon we all had our ordered and devoured on it.

After a while we were satisfied, occasionally taking a sip of our drink while talking.

"So, what emergency did you have last time when Sonny left our date early?"

Sonny giggled.

"I...uhhhh..." Sonny answered for me "He had a 'fashion emergency'!" she quoted.

Joe laughed "So who are you with?"

"Jasmine, well we're not together yet but we dated."

Sonny and Joe nodded.

"Hey I'm a big fan of Mack Falls!"

I popped my collar and gave away my famous smile.

"Really?" Sonny asked and he smiled.

"As a matter of fact!" Joe pointed at Sonny "Our executive producer saw you and asked if you were interested on being our special guest on our tour!"

I arched a brow "Sonny? Singing? HA!"

She glared at me.

"He saw you sing on 'So Random!' and act in Mack Falls and he really sees a future for you."

Sonny blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"You up for it?"

"Ye-"..."No!" I cut her out.

"No?"

"NO!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because..." they both looked at me "... They're making a Mackenzie Falls movie!" oh man! what did I just do?

Sonny's eyebrows narrowed "They are?"

"Yea! and... we start the moment this season's over. So yep! No time for that Tour thing."

Joe frowned "Well that's too bad, maybe next time."

Sonny looked disappointed aswell but nodded.

**Joe's POV**

"Bye Sonny!" I waved and jumped right back into the car.

I started the engine but didn't move as I got a call.

"Chad?"

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe, Sonny's home?"

"Uh! Yep! Actually I just dropped her a few sec ago."

"Great. So how about we do some catching up?"

"Sure"

"Alright, well I know this great bar. Down town 23 street. See you there?"

"Uh-huh! bye."

I hanged up.

I walked in the bar. It was grand.

There was a band playing on the stage and tall tables with tall leather chairs.

Chad raised his hands up and I walked in.

"Nice.."

"Yea, it opened a few days ago. VIP!" Chad smirked and sat back up the tall chair.

The waiter came and gave us our beers.

"So how long have you and Sonny been friends?" I asked first.

He squint one of his eyes "A while ago since she joined Mack Falls. Without the whole rivalry thing, the whole friendship thing got a whole lot easier."

We both drank the bottle of beer in one go. "Ahhh!" Chad let out a sound of satisfaction.

"I miss this!" the waiter refilled our drinks.

"I haven't drank for months now! It's good to be here!"

"Living the life!" Chad screamed and everyone else made an agreeing sound.

"Woohhh!"

I can tell that this wasn't his first glass of beer.

I laughed.

We drank from 10:00pm till 1:00am!

I too am wasted but could still pull myself together. I was giggling for no reason and so was Chad.

"Help me out bro!" Chad slammed his hand on my shoulder.

"Wassup?"

"I like this girl..." he laughed

I laughed too "a girl..ohhhh.."

"Yeaa..and dude she's AMAZING!" he threw his hands on the air.

"You got it baaaaad!"

Chad nodded "Ya, bro...yeaaaaaa..."

I laughed "SOOOOO what's your problem?"

"She only likes me as a F***n friend"

I made a tsk sound "Tough!"

"YEAAAA!"

**Chad's POV**

I didn't know how but I managed to ring the doorbell.

"Chad?"

"HEEEEEY!" I said in my happy voice. I can feel my knees failing me.

I was at Sonny's... No idea how I got here.

"It's..." there was a pause "2:00am! what are you doing here?"

"I don't f***n know!" I walked in and slumped on her couch.

"I know you're giving me thaaat disappointed look of yours!" I pointed somewhere.

I can hear her huff! "You're waisted!"

"Yeaaaaa... What's it to ya?" I threw my head back on the couch pillow.

I felt a cold liquid was being poured down my face making me yell "What the?"

"Did you just throw water at me?"

"YES! Yes I did? What are you going to do about it?"

I smirked "Nothing..." My eyes we're getting heavy... "N...NN...nnnothhinnng..."

...*****...

I woke up with a massive headache.

What happened? I tried to stand up.

That's when the pain got worst, I quickly ran to the toilet.

**Sonny's POV**

Ahhh! Chad must be awake.

I finished of drying my hair and got out.

I could hear him throwing out.

"Ahhhh! what a nice way to say good morning!" I yelled so he could hear.

He got out of the toilet wiping the corner of his mouth.

I gave him a cup of coffee.

"What am I doing here?" he asked as he took a sip.

I shrugged "You tell me! You rang my doorbell at 2 AM!" I glared at him.

"Ohhh?" he seemed pretty confused. I wonder what trouble his got himself into on his way here.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"You better make sure that no police would come barging in anytime!" I started drinking my orange juice.

He leaned against the counter "Joe called yet?"

"Joe?"

"Yea I was with him yesterday."

"Don't tell me you dragged him in one of your CHADNESS moment again?"

"HEY! HEY! I'm on a hang over! BE NICE!"

I wacked his head and smiled before taking my phone inside my room.

I walked out "No answer" I paced.

"His probably sleeping or something.. Now stop pacing I'm getting dizzy!" He finished his coffee and began stretching.

I sat on the sofa and turned the TV on.

Chad poured another cup of coffee and stood behind the sofa.

Tween Weekly TV was on.

**Last night two celeb hotties were found having a BOY'S NITE OUT at newly opened club.**

**This two Celebs are no other than Chad Dylan Cooper and Joe J.**

**[Joe and Chad's picture of them drinking appeared on the side of the screen.]**

I looked at Chad who took a sip of his coffee.

**They were found leaving the club at 2am. **

**But before that Joe, Chad and 'So Random!' star Sonny Munroe were seen having dinner together.**

**[A picture taken last night of three of them laughing appeared on the side of the screen]**

**Are we seeing any love triangle in progress? **

I arched my brow.

**Joe was seen leaving the club only to be drove home by his brother Nick.**

**Question is, where did Chad Dylan Cooper disappear too?**

**The press waited outside his house for his return but he was no where to be found.**

**This is Bryan and you're watching TWEEN WEEKLY TV!**

I shut the TV off.

Chad just made a blank face.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing.."

"!"

He rubbed the back of his hair then headed out the door.

"That guy never says BYE!" I decided to take a shower.

**Chad's POV**

Oh this is just great!

I stopped the engine and the press are already waiting for me to get out of the car.

Take a deep breath and GO!

I opened the door and closed it behind me.

They asked so many different questions.

"Are you dating Sonny?"

"Is Joe and Sonny a couple?"

"When does Mackenzie Falls The Movie premier?"

"Are you and Joe friends?"

"Where were you last night?"

I just put my shades on and began walking to my house.

"Mack Falls The Movie?" I asked myself as I made my way up to my room.

"Oh right! SHIT! What did I get myself in to?"

Bath! A nice good hot relaxing bath would be great!

I lied down the tub and closed my eyes.

Ahhh peace.

_**rrrriiiinnnngggg...rrriiiiiinnnngggg...rrrriiinnnnngggg**_

It was the Mackenzie Falls Executive Producer.

I groaned and answered "CDC! WHADDUP DUDE?"

"CHAD!" he screamed.

"MACKENZIE FALLS MOVIE! REALLY? YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

"Listen, I know it sounds bad now but the media would soon forget about it!"

"WHAT IF THEY ASK WHEN IT'S SHOWING AND SUCH?"

"I'll fix this."

"I made sure you will! You're having an interview later this afternoon. Get yourself straightened up. NO HANG OVER!"

Then he hung up.

"Great! Just what I need."

...******...

**Chad's POV**

I went for hair and make up when I spotted Sonny and Joe.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Interview" the both groaned.

"Ms. Munroe if you will." a girl called out and lead Sonny to a vanity to do her hair and make up.

Joe's all set.

"Nick drove you home?"

"Yea, he saw me throwing up while getting to my car." he smiled.

"Where did you end up?"

"Sonny's house."

We both laughed. "She must have hated you for waking her up."

"She threw a bucket of water at me."

Joe shook his head and has a grin in his face.

"10 minutes people! 10 minutes!" A tensed man screamed.

Sonny came up to us with her hair and make up all done.

"Ready?"

They both nod and we stood in our place and waited for our names to be called.

"Good afternoon everybody!" Marian, the host spoke as the applause faded.

"Today we got some pretty interesting guests that made our very own director scream with excitment at the thought of them being here!"

Some people laughed.

"Please Welcome! Joe from Jonas Bro." Joe smiled and got on stage and waved to the crowd.

The crowd screamed.

"Sonny Munroe!" Sonny took a deep breath, put on a smile and walked to the stage. The crowd screamed.

"And Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper!" I gave them my famous smile and waved.

Someone screamed "I LOVE YOU CHAD!" it made me chuckle a bit.

As we all sat down at the same time.

**Marian's POV**

The crowd went wild and soon started calming down.

"So let me start off with.. What's the deal with you three? Last night was pretty crazy. What exactly happened?"

Sonny started "Since we're all friends here we decided to all eat out together. It's been a while you know with our busy schedules."

I nodded "And you're now on Mackenzie Falls with Mr. Cooper and not only that but your roles are each others love interest. Does it feel awkward?"

"No not at all." Chad trailed off "We behave like professionals. When we shoot we really get in to our characters, Our real life friendship is separate."

Sonny smiled and so did Chad.

"So there's no more rivalry between you two cause I've heard that the past years 'So Random!' and Mackenzie Falls really hated each other."

"Pfth!" Sonny giggled "Past is past Marian. We don't really like holding grudges between each other."

I smiled "That's good. So Joe, I've heard that you have a tour. Why don't you tell us a little bit more about that."

Chad, Sonny and I looked at Joe "Yes I do have a tour along with my brothers. It's a summer world tour."

"Ohhh.." I eyed him to continue.

"We actually asked Sonny to join us. Our producers saw her sing on 'So Random!' and knew she would have a future in singing career. But sadly, they're doing a Mackenzie Falls Movie so she couldn't."

"Mackenzie Falls Movie? That sounds very exciting!" I looked at Chad who seemed to be lost in thoughts.

Sonny nudged Chad "About the movie..." Chad looked at the audience.

"We're not sure about it yet. We probably will in the future."

Sonny and Joe looked at him, both of them looking confused.

I too was but decided to change the subject.

"Chad, Joe. You two were seen in a club last night. I never knew you two were closed."

"We go way back" Joe looked at me "But with both have been too busy to meet up. That was just one of our little Night Out. Something we haven't done in a long time."

"Ahhh.. So people are talking. Is there any love going on between any of you?"

Joe took Sonny's hand "Me and Sonny are actually going out."

Chad looked at both of them and smiled.

"What about you Chad?"

"Me and Sonny are GREAT friends and I have a special friend, we're not really going out but she's pretty special."

"Really? Mind telling us who?"

"Jasmine, she not famous but she has a unique heart."

"Speaking of UNIQUE hearts here is Jasmine!"

Jasmine waved and the crowd applauded.

She sat next to Chad.

"So i've heard that there's tension between Sonny and Jasmine."

"There is?" Sonny looked at Jasmine and Jasmine glared at her.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT LATER ON TODAY OR TOMORROW!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

This is not going well!

I can't let Jasmine humiliate Sonny.

"And we'll be right back!" I smiled at the camera and the commercials went on.

Marian glared at me "I'm really sorry" I apologized.

"There's a tension between us?" Sonny got up and asked Jessica.

Jessica stood up and folded her arms "Yes!"

Chad stopped them "Can we not do this right now?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sonny and Jasmine both stared at me.

"And we're back in 3...2..."

The lights all came back to us.

Sonny and Jasmine standing each other.

Marian and Joe looking confused and me trying to save it.

"I hate you Sonny Munroe!" Jasmine blurted out.

Sonny just stood there in shock "What did I even do to you?"

"You're always so happy go lucky and all positive!" Jasmine said in a high voice.

Joe held Sonny's hands.

"You make me sick!" Jasmine attacked Sonny but I stopped her.

Marian stood up in shook.

Soon they took Jasmine and Sonny off stage and Joe followed too.

I was suddenly alone there.

"UNIQYE HEART HUH!" Marian gave me a look.

I sighed. This interview is NOT going good!

Finally "And that's all for today! Thank you for tunning in!"

The lights disappeared and I rushed back stage.

Jasmine has her arms folded and is leaning against the wall watching them take care of Sonny.

"OH BOHOO! You should be lucky you're still alive!" Jasmine said coldly and made her way out.

I can see Joe wanted to punch her cause he clenched his fist but managed to control himself.

I ran to Sonny. People were around her, "All done!"

Sonny stood up, her eyes were puffy, obviously she's been crying.

There was a bandage just above her right eye brow.

Joe wrapped his hands around her.

"I'm sorry about Jasmine" I looked at her, a tear dropped on her cheek and Joe took her home.

I walked out to see Jasmine entering her car. Joe and Sonny already left.

"What is your problem?"

"What Chad, I'm only being real!" she rolled her eyes and pulled me for a hug.

I pushed her away "Sonny's my best friend! How could you do that to her?"

"Best friend" she laughed "I'm making you choose! Me or that Best friend of yours?"

She folded her arms. I looked at her in her eyes, I was disgusted.

"NOBODY WOULD CHOOSE YOU!" I clenched my fist and just walked away.

**Sonny's POV**

I looked outside the window.

The cut on my forehead stung but my heart hurts even more.

Joe remained quiet. The radio was already on.

**Tween Weekly Radio FLASH!**

**At Marian's TV show. Jasmine, the girl who has stolen Chad Dylan Cooper's heart has recently attacked Sonny Munroe.**

**Chad Dylan Cooper has said that Jasmine has a 'Unique Heart' which was proven wrong after the attack.**

**Jasmine stated 'You're always so happy go lucky and all positive!' followed by 'You make me sick' and 'I hate you Sonny Munroe'**

**And next thing we know Jasmine has attack Sonny who was immediately sent backstage for a treatment. **

**Joe, Sonny Munroe's boyfriend had her back. Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny's best friend remained stoic on stage. **

**Where will this story lead us to? Stay Tuned! This is Tween Weekly Radio!**

Joe took away one of his hands from the steering wheel and held mine.

"Jasmine's lying. Yes you're always happy and positive, that's a good thing."

I looked at Joe who's eyes are focus on the road.

"She's just jealous" he glanced at me and smiled.

I smiled back and he kept both his hands on his steering wheel again.

I sighed deeply and looked out.

What made her hate me so much?

I asked Joe to take me home, I wanted to be alone.

He agreed and said to calm him when I want someone to talk to.

I got into my favorite pajamas and slumped into my bed.

I turned the lights off and kept my light night on.

Only one thing could make me happy now, MUSIC!

I turned the radio on.

Fences by Paramore was now playing.

The song matched my mood.

The press are EVERYWHERE! Asking questions.

My website is flooded with questions and my phone keeps ringing every second!

How do they get my number?

I kept my phone on silent.

I already talked to my mom so she wouldn't be calling now.

A lot of face delivery people have been ringing my doorbell so I'll tell you what I did about it! I told our watchman to remove my doorbell!

I closed all the curtains and turned the music to the high volume and began singing my favorite part.

**"It's obvious that you're dying..dying! Just leaving proof that the camera's lying. And oh, oh, open wide. 'cause this is your night. So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style!"**

I start to jump up and down my bed, throwing my cares in the air.

Then there was someone knocking. Dont tell me the media climbed my balcony!

I put on the music even louder **"DON'T LOOK UP JUST LET THEM THINK THERE'S NO PLACE ELSE YOU'D RATHER BE! AND YO-"**

"SONNY!" someone screamed. That voice sounded very familiar.

I turned the radio down a little bit "It's Chad! Open up!"

I had to think twice.."Sonny!" he sounded irritated now.

I opened the balcony door and let him in.

Turning the radio back on the higest volume.

Chad just looked at me as I constantly moved my head back and forth gently.

Then he went to the radio when the song was done.

He lowered the volume.

"What are you doing here?" I asked..

Chad was leaning on the wall as I sat on my bed.

"I wanted to know if you're ok."

I looked at myself from up to down "Looks like I am, ok bye! Thanks for stopping by!"

"Really Sonny, Really?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"You don't have to say anything"

I arched a brow. What did he mean by that?

"Uhhhhh?"

Chad smiled "I'm sorry about Jasmine."

"I heard this earlier"

**Chad's POV**

Sonny isn't making this any easier.

"That whole interview thing was there because we wanted to fix things. Now it just made things worst!" Sonny said in a pissed mood.

I let this one go. After all if they said that to me I'd be pretty mad too!

Sonny got up, left the room and came back with a bottle of an alcohol drink and two glasses.

I arched my brow and looked at Sonny.

"You drink?"

"Nope!" she spoke as she popped the bottle open. "Never in my life actually."

"Then why do you have that?" I pointed at the bottle.

She shrugged "Mom forgot it when she left, she reserved it for special occasions. She has 2 more under the kitchen sink!" Sonny smiled.

"And you're planning on drinking now?"

"No, We're just going to stare at it!"

I rolled my eyes as she poured some on both the glasses.

"I'm not sure this is a great idea." I looked at her.

She shrugged and started jugging the whole glass down.

Sonny made a face which made me chuckle a bit. "Whoa! Slow down there."

"WHOA!" then she smiled and poured some more.

I just watched her, she needed to drink. A BIT! but soon she keep finished half of the bottle.

I didn't drink anything. "Ok Sonny, that's enough." I grabbed the bottle from her.

"NO!" she grabbed it back and started drinking straight from the bottle.

Ok, she wasn't drinking straight anymore.

She went to the radio and turned the radio loud again.

Freeze was on by Chris Brown.

She began dancing. I walked over to her to take the bottle but she pushed my hand away.

"CHAD!" she screamed and she started laughing.

Man, So this is how I look like when I'm wasted.

She drank the whole bottle and finally dropped it.

She keeps dancing and singing the songs out loud and now out of tune.

I groaned, she has no idea what she's doing.

That's when she was about to fall and I managed to take the fall.

She laughed and I can smell the alcohol.

We both got up.

I made sure she wouldn't go outside to get another bottle so i locked her bedroom door and keep the key inside my pocket.

She sat down in her bed and I sat down on the other end of it.

"People can be SO FAKE!" she spoke.

I knew she wouldn't remember any of this by tomorrow.

I just nodded.

"YEP! YEP! FAKE! I don't know who my real friends are anymore!" she crawled to me.

Put both her hands on my shoulder. "You! The greatest actor of our generation!" she laughed.

"Sonny, just sleep...rest.. you're going to need it."

"NO!" she snapped "Are you really my friend?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but she interupted "Forget it! You're just going to lie!"

"What? No I really am."

"Yea..yeaa!" She sighed "C-H-A-D" she began spelling my name.

The she giggled "That Jasmine doesn't deserve you! NOPE! nooope! she doesn't!" Sonny hit her head on the headrest of the bed as she sat down.

I just watched her.

"Best BUDDAAAY!" she snapped her finger.."OHH! I LOVE THIS SONG!"

She stood up on the bed.

"Now I'm closer to the EDGE!" she sang out loud. "I'M NOT SAYING! IM SILENT!" she began clapping and babbled some other words up "NO! NO! NO!" she screamed and her hair flipped everywhere.

"Sonny, sit down."

"ONE DAY! MAYBE WE'LL MEET AGAIN! NO! NO! NO! WOOOOOHHOOOOO!"

"NO! NO! I WOULD NEVER FORGET! NO! NO! I WOULD NEVER REGRET! NO! NO! I WILL LIVE MY LIFEEEEEE!"

I stood up too and hugged her. That made her calm down.

She rested her head on my shoulder.

We just remained like that till I felt she was falling asleep.

I lied her down the bed.

She's going to have a MASSIVE headache tomorrow!

I stroke her hair. "If only you knew..." I kissed her forehead.

**Sonny's POV **

I woke up with a massive headache.

I ran to bathroom to throw up.

Didn't this happen to Chad yesterday?

I groaned and drank a cup of coffee.

Then my phone vibrated.

_**Morning SonShine!**_

_**You're right, Jasmine doesn't deserve me ;)**_

_**See you in a bit!**_

_**- Chad D. C.**_

I told him that? Oh man!

I was pretty wasted last night, who knows what else I told him.

Shake it off Sonny!

I laid back in the bathtub and closed my eyes till I once again driffted to a deep sleep.

**Chad POV**

I left Sonny for a while to buy her something to eat.

When I got back the door was unlocked so it was easier to get in.

Setting the food down "Sonny?" I could see her half drunk coffee.

"Sonny?" I looked at her room, she wasn't sleeping.

Bathroom? I knocked.

"Sonny, it's Chad! You ok there?"

No answer, i knocked again. This time harder.

Still nothing.. "SHIT!" I tried to open the door but it was locked.

No time to look for the key!

I kicked the door open.

There she was in the bathtub, drowning?

"SONNY!" I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

I carried her out of the bathroom in a bridal style.

The towel was covering her body.

I know i'm the hollywoods bad boy but I would never do take advantage of Sonny like this.

I did CPR and it seemed to work.

Sonny's eyes quickly widened and struggled to keep covered.

When she realized she was "Did you look?" she asked curiously.

"No, I promise."

She believed me. "Thanks. I don't know what happened."

"What are friends for?" I smiled.

"I'm just going to go get dressed"

I nodded and she came back with a pair baggy shirt.

"Sorry for getting you wet." she handed me the shirt which I put on the moment she started changing.

* * *

**REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**SORRY FOR TAKING LONG TO UPDATE.**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

Me and Chad sat in silence for a moment.

It was quite awkward for me, after the whole incident but I believe Chad.

When he said 'he didn't look', there was something that hit me.

"So..." I broke the silence.

Chad quickly looked at me.

"You broke up with Jasmine?"

He nodded

"Why?"

There was silence.

"Because even though we fight you're still like my sister.."

Sister? Why sister? Not even a best friend or something? Well I guess I'm going to have to settle for that.

I smiled and hugged him "Thanks Bro!" I giggled.

Chad smirked then looked outside the window.

"The press stayed out over night."

"Really?" I looked outside to see some of them sleeping on the ground.

Then it hit me again, what did I do last night?

"Chad?" I looked back inside to see him sitting in the sofa.

"What happened last night?" I bit my bottom lip as I saw a grin spread across his face.

I bet I embarassed myself big time.

Chad didn't answer. I nudged him, he looked at me "You seriously want to know"

"Did I do anything embarassing?"

Chad winced at the thought and nodded.

"Dang it! Forget last night ever happened!" I quickly ordered him.

He shook his head "Nuh-uh! You saw me drunk yesterday, now I get to see you get drunk too! It's only fair."

I folded my arms and gave up.

What did I do? UGH!

The wound on my forehead began to hurt.

I held my head, before Chad could say anything "Where's Joe?" I asked.

"Oh yea, he said he couldn't come today. He wasn't feeling well."

OH NO! Joe's sick! I quickly stood up.

"Drive me to him."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I need to make sure his ok!"

Chad laughed "There's a billion of paparazzi outside!"

I shrugged "I'll find my way!"

**Chad's POV**

WOW! This girl could do anything with a wig.

When we were almost at Joe's house I took of the my cap and she took of her blonde wig.

"AM I GOOD OR WHAT?" she praised herself.

"You're definitely something"

Sonny pouted, as soon as I stopped the car she ran so fast that I couldn't catch up.

"HEY KEVIN! NICK! Where's Joe?"

They pointed up stairs and she ran.

"Wassup guys?" I greeted.

They smiled and we did a knuckle punch.

"What's up with Joe?"

The two brothers shrugged.

I nodded and followed Sonny.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" Joe asked coughing

Sonny quickly felt his forehead "Ssshh... I'm going to take care of you."

She smiled, why do I feel the urge to drag Sonny out of here?

The past few hours have been AGONIZING!

I just sat there and watched Sonny take care of Joe and they get all mushy and UGH!

"Well I can see I'm not needed here… So Imma head out!" I stood up.

Sonny nodded but before I could leave Joe spoke "Good luck with that girl of yours!"

I frowned. What girl?

"Huh?"

Joe just shook his head.

I got to my car thinking about what Joe said.

OMG! I said something about Sonny to him when we were drunk!

Well he doesn't know it's Sonny but ARRRGH!

I pulled up at a studio.

Went to hair and makeup and then, it was show time.

"Please welcome once again. Mr. CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" David the host applauds.

I sat down.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Cooper."

"Good after noon David" I smiled back and got comfortable on my chair.

"So let's just go straight to the point. What did happen yesterday?"

I got serious now "Well I don't know where to start…" I rubbed my chin.

"How about with Jasmine, you said she has a 'Unique Heart' but that wasn't really what we saw the other day."

Whoa. I'm on the spotlight now but I have to clear this thing up.

"I agree, I thought so as well. I guess I was just too scared to admit the truth. Sonny is my BEST FRIEND and what Jasmine did to her opened up my eyes. Sonny has a very bright and positive personality but not in a sickening way. I think that only a person with a cold heart would hate Sonny. YES! Jasmine has a unique heart. A unique stone cold heart."

David and everyone seemed taken aback by my words but it was the truth.

"And I'm not just saying this cause Sonny's my best friend." I smiled.

David finally snapped back.

"WOW Chad, for the bad boy of the press. That was actually very…very… Mackenzie" David smiled.

We all knew what he meant. Mackenzie's sweet, caring and stands up for what's right.

I nodded "Thanks. So for full closure, I just want you guys to know that I made a mistake and… Jasmine and I officially broke up. End of everything. FULL STOP!"

The audience cheered me on.

"Hear that people. So this issue is finally over."

I smiled to him then the crowd.

"So Joe's going to be on tour and you and Sonny would be doing a movie together. 'JONNY' as fans say for Joe and Sonny would be away from each other for a long time. Do you think their relationship would last?"

I took me a few seconds to think.

"I don't know David." I honestly spoke "They're great together and everything. They just 'click' and being far away from each other wouldn't do much damage; I mean that's what I think. They both trust each other so I guess it's a yes. I think Jonny would last."

I choke out all those words but since I'm the greatest actor of our generation I managed to pull it off.

**Joe's POV**

Sonny was sitting next to me in my bed, our hands intertwined watching TV, Chad was on.

And he defending Sonny made both of us gasp.

I smiled when he said me and Sonny would last, I hope so.

Sonny rested her head on my shoulder as Chad talked about me and Sonny's relationship.

"Speaking of Joe and Sonny! Where are they now? How have the two been dealing with what has happened yesterday?" David asked.

Chad kept his hands on his lap and gently rubbed his knees.

"I would say that Sonny took it pretty well. She doesn't hold grudges over people. Sonny just speaks her mind out loud. All her thoughts are spoken and not caged up."

David constantly nodded.

"And she got through it." Chad smiled.

I look at Sonny who seems like she really did.

"What?" Sonny asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're here with me." I smiled at her.

"Awww!" she wrapped her arms around my body.

We continued watching.

"Was she with Joe?" David seemed like he wanted Chad to spill something.

Chad cleared his throat "She was but then she wanted to be alone and Joe is very understanding so he let her be. Sonny and Joe are together right now as we speak. Joe's a little sick so Sonny decided to pay him a visit"

Then crowd made an awww sound.

"Alright well Get Well Soon to you Joe" David looked at screen as if he was looking straight at me.

"Thank you very much" I replied and Sonny giggled.

"Thank you so much Chad for being with us today."

Chad smiled.

And they ended the interview.

"I'm really going to miss you Sonny."

Her big brown eyes stared right at me "I'm really going to miss you too"

I kissed her forehead.

A week passed by pretty quick and it was time to say goodbye.

**Sonny's POV**

I sat in my dressing room texting Joe who just finished his rehearsals.

Then the door opened.

"Guess what came in our mail today!" Chad held out a huge script.

My eyes widened "Mack Falls The Movie?"

Chad frowned "No.."

"Then?"

"Romeo and Juliet Remake!"

My eyes widened, that was my favorite play.

"NO WAY! YOU GOT ME AN AUDITION!" I jumped up.

Chad shook his head, I frowned.

"Nope..Sorry… I just got you the part."

I screamed and hugged him.

"Who am I playing as?"

"Juliet DUH!" he rolls his eyes.

I clapped my hands.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH CHAD!"

"No probs!" he popped his colar.

But something caught my eye as I flipped through the script.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**Next chapter would be up ASAP!**


	8. Chapter 8

i own nothing except this story

**

* * *

******************

**Sonny's POV**

WOW! Chad giving me the part of Juliet was just AMAZING!

But something caught my eye, that's when I remembered.

I look at Chad "You always wanted to play as Romeo." I stated a fact.

Chad just smiled.

"And you didn't get the part?" I asked.

Chad arched a brow "How'd you know that I didn't get the part?"

I pointed at the casting at the back page.

_James Conroy_ – Romeo

"It's not that I didn't get the part, I didn't even audition for that role."

"Well neither did I."

"Just say yes, that you're doing this movie remake" he said impatiently.

I gave him a toothy grin and threw my arms around him.

"YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"

I stared at the script in amazement. Chad chuckled.

"You guys start shooting in 2 days!" Chad winked and left.

I sat on my couch, and smiled to myself.

Why didn't Chad audition?

I mean he's an amazing actor and movie projects are lined up waiting for him to accept.

And now that they're doing a Romeo & Juliet remake Chad doesn't accept it?

The worst part is that it's James!

Well I guess I'm going to have to act as a professional.

Days passed, Mackenzie Falls got even more dramatic and even I didn't think that was possible.

Chad was doing a really great job and the love story between my character and his was getting pretty intense.

There are times when it gets too awkward for me but then again, we're just acting.

Then finally! Today was the day!

I get to meet the cast of Romeo & Juliet remake!

Everyone was great! There were people from other TV shows and movies. It was just an incredible experience.

This role could be my big break. Well Mackenzie Falls is, but that's a TV show. A movie would just be amazing!

Chad who has been to A LOT of great successful movies, all of them giving him a big break, gave me some pointers and advice about how I should act.

There were times when he would visit on set, I have no clue why he does but he was my best bud!

"So how's the movie coming along?" he asked as he sat on my vanity, playing with Juliet's ring.

I fixed my hair "GREAT! They finished shooting the scenes of the Capulet and Montague fighting in the past, they even brought out mini Juliet and mini Romeo!"

Chad put the ring down and looked at me "When are you going to start shooting your scenes?"

"Tomorrow. Well I already did a few scenes here; we're going to this school, the place where Juliet and Romeo meet." I started fixing my Mack Falls uniform.

"Cool. So the movie's modernized?"

I nodded. Chad's tie was in a mess so I decided to fix it for him.

Chad just arched a brow but was used to me doing this.

"First day of shooting scenes with James" I rolled my eyes.

Chad smiled "WOW! Filming an intense scene with your EX… AWKWARD!"

I whacked his arm, it was true.

Especially with the whole dumping him up close and I was the first girl who did dump him.

**Chad's POV**

I rubbed the place where Sonny hit me, it didn't hurt but I just wanted to over act.

Then she slumped on her couch and began playing with her fingers.

Something she usually does when she's thinking about something.

And last time I interrupted, it wasn't pretty.

I just made my way out and left her lost in thoughts.

Wanting know what would happen with James and Sonny's first scene together, I decided to pay them a visit. The school where they were filming was pretty big.

They were both in hair and makeup, not making any eye contact.

"Oh. It's you." James said coolly.

Ignored him and just looked around.

Knowing Sonny was curious about what I was doing here I walked over to their director.

"Hey Chris!" We did our little handshake.

I've worked with Chris before. He directed one of the film I was in.

"Chad! My man! What are you doing here?" he asked.

I looked around putting both my arms on my waist "Just wanted to check it out. Thanks for casting Sonny again." I smiled.

Chris chuckled "No problem. She's actually really great! You were right."

"I told you." I glanced at the crowd who were going to be the extra's in the school. (Students)

"Hey Chad, we could use you for one of the scenes. What do you say?"

I glanced at Chris and smiled.

"I'll take that as a YES!" Chris explained that I was going to be the Janitor; my role here is the weird Janitor which was really interesting. I've never done it before. But to pass time, I took it. I'll only be needed today. Kind of like a special appearance that shock the viewers and got them saying 'Where the hell did he come from!'.

"I don't get it, you would have made a great Romeo. Why didn't you want the part?"

I shrugged "I don't want to steal Sonny's spotlight, it's her time to shine."

"Man! Am I sensing a little 'Love' here?"

"Pfth! What no, she's my best friend!"

"Right dude! Well go to hair and makeup now. We start in a few."

"Alright"

I headed to hair and makeup and sat in between Sonny and James.

The girl started doing my hair, Sonny removed her earphones.

"CHAD! What are you doing here?"

"I'm making a special appearance!" I smiled

James seemed confused.

"I'm playing as the Janitor"

Sonny laughed and I glared at her.

"You could have gotten the part as Romeo! Why didn't you take it?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Sonny glared at me and checked her phone.

"Oh hey Sonny. I need you to pick, Mint or Citrus?" James held out to mouth spray.

I arched a brow "Why?" she asked.

"Oh didn't Chris tell you. He made some changes. Instead of falling down the stair case, You would bump on me, making me fall on the ground and you on top of me then by accident we kiss."

"WHAT!" Me and Sonny both screamed at the same time.

We snapped our head at each other then quickly looked away awkwardly.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING

REVIEW

NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT EITHER LATER ON TODAY OR TOMORROW!


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**Sonny's POV**

Chris never said anything about a kiss!

I mean I knew we would but not this soon!

"WHAT!" Chad and I screamed at the same time.

We both looked at each other then looked away awkwardly.

It was VERY awkward for me I mean I'm going to kiss my EX and I haven't had my first kiss yet.

I don't want it to be with James!

James winked and stood up as he was done.

"You're good to go Ms. Munroe" the makeup artist smiled at me.

I tried to smile back and nodded.

"Chad! Help me!" I whispered in a terrified voice.

He smirked "Help you with what?"

"I don't want to kiss James!"

"Then don't kiss him" Chad was obviously not caring.

"I can't!" I rolled my eyes, even Chad knew that.

He groaned "Why don't you want to kiss him in the first place?"

I gulped, should I tell him? But it's embarrassing!

"I haven't had my first kiss yet." I closed my eyes as I choke saying those words.

I didn't want to see Chad's reaction but then I heard him laugh so there's no use.

"No way! Munroe! You're turning what 18? And you still haven't kissed a guy!"

I folded my arms and pouted on my seat.

"Alright, alright. So you don't want James to be your first kiss?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Ahhh… Fine. Lemme see what I can do." Chad stood up and walked over to Chris once again.

I bit my nails, after a couple of minutes Chad got back in his seat.

"Done"

"Done?"

"I told him that it wouldn't be nice if you both kiss at an early scene, it should be when Romeo & Juliet are in an intense situation and he agreed. YOU'RE WELCOME!"

I lightened up "THANK YOU CHAD!"

Chad slouched on his chair and just nodded.

After the crazy day of shooting it was time to go home.

Doing those scenes with James weren't really that bad.

I got in to my car. It was a long drive home.

My stereo was blasting to keep me awake.

Half way there my car began slowing down.

Then it went to a full stop.

SHOOT! I forgot to put gas!

I rested my forehead on the steering wheel.

It made a loud BEEP which made me jump right back up.

I groaned and grabbed my phone from my bag.

Chad, his probably on his way home too.

And we're in the same way.

I clicked Chad's name and it started to ring.

"YO! CDC HERE!"

"Chad! Where are you?"

"Ehrr on my way home. Why?"

"I kinda forgot to stop by the gasoline station and ummm"

"Say no more. Where are you?"

I told him my location and in a few minutes he was there.

"I already called the car service and they're taking my car later." I spoke as I jumped on to his passengers seat.

"Well your role was…interesting." I started off.

Chad glanced at me then back to the road.

I smiled, "Should I take you home or do you have somewhere else to go?" he asked.

"Home, I don't have plans tonight."

"Ok, Bowling alley it is then!" he spoke brightly

"Wait. What?"

Before he could answer my question he stopped the car and got out.

I looked outside to see where we were, _BOWLING MANIA _(I don't know if this place exist)

Chad looked at me from the outside.

I got out and left my phone and everything else in the car.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well I figured, we've been busy with work and we're teens! We need to have fun!"

I smiled as we walked in to the VIP section.

**Chad's POV**

We put on our bowling shoes and entered in our names on the touch screen.

"Alright! Now let's make this fun! Loser would have to dance like a chicken in the middle of the whole bowling alley!" I challenged her.

"You're on!" Sonny snapped at me.

She was up first.

Taking her position she began walking and throwing the ball.

Sonny got a strike.

She clapped her hands and headed towards me.

My jaw dropped. MAN! I didn't know she had it in her!

"Your turn!"

I gulped. Luckily I got a spare.

Sonny arched a brow and clapped for me.

"Looks like this competition is going to be a lot more interesting." She gave a mysterious grin.

The game finally ended.

"I WON!" she screamed in my face.

I gulped.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" she kept poking me.

She dragged me in the middle.

People began to stare and take their phones and camera's out to take a picture.

I glared at Sonny and began dancing.

The crowd laughed. I blushed.

I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS!

Sonny then joined me.

Then a song came.

"EVERYONE DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!"

Surprisingly they did, It wasn't that embarrassing anymore.

Sonny was laughing as she danced. She looks so adorable.

OH SHUT IT CHAD! SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!

After a while people got exhausted and clapped.

It was getting pretty late and Sonny still seemed pretty pumped up.

She was singing to the song that was playing in my car radio.

"Calm down Sonny!"

She nodded and took a deep breath.

I looked at her for a while.

When she opened her eyes it automatically widened.

I looked at where she was looking at end my eyes widened as well.

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**REVIEW PLEAS**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny screamed as a white light came our way.

I turned right to dodge the car and ended up hitting my car to the tree.

Out of breath I let go of the steering wheel.

"Sonny! Are you alright?" I unfastened my seatbelt to lean closer to her.

Her hand was on her forehead and she seems to be shaking.

Sonny slowly removed her hands from her forehead to find blood.

She must have it her head on the side window, she gasped.

"Oh shit!" I bit my bottom lip.

Let's get you to the hospital.

Not caring about how messed up the front of my car is I just continued driving.

Obviously, all attention was on my broken car.

When we got to the hospital they led Sonny inside a room.

My shoulder hurt from the pressure the seatbelt did when we stopped.

I rubbed it slowly as I waited outside the room where Sonny was.

Then there was a flash of camera.

No! Please not now.

Soon a lot more paparazzi came and took pictures of me.

I just looked down at my feet.

I can't believe I bought Sonny to a hospital.

A nurse came out of the room and took me in.

"Thanks, it's crazy out there."

"No worries, Ms. Munroe would like to see you now."

I nodded and followed her.

Sonny was sitting at the edge of the bed, twitching her eye at the pain as the put a bandage on.

"You alright now?"

She smiled "Yes. Are you?"

"Yea." I rubbed my shoulder once again.

We were alone now, "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It wasn't your fault." She patted my shoulder, I tried not to make a sound but it did hurt.

Her face expression changed. To my surprise she unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt to get a good look at my shoulder.

I was curious as well and looked.

There was a huge fresh bruise.

"Chad. Did you show this to them?"

I shook my head, she seemed pretty worried.

"Sonny, it's just a bruise. I'll put some ice on it when I get home."

She groaned at the pain "I'll call Chris to give you a few days off."

"NO!"

I looked at her.

"We're already behind schedule with filming. A little makeup can cover this up."

I gave her an unsure look but she just smiled at me.

"Fine." I gave up.

I knew I couldn't convince her if she didn't want to.

"Let's get you home."

"What about your car?"

"Lara would be fine."

"Lara?" she laughed out.

I glared at her as I helped her out of bed and off to the back side of the hospital.

"I already called my driver. His waiting outside."

I whispered as we walked through a narrow hallway.

She just nodded.

**Sonny's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I shut my alarm clock off and got out of bed.

After taking a shower and getting dressed I slowly removed the wet bandage.

My wound wasn't really that bad but it hurts.

Oh great! I have to take a cab since my car is who knows where!

I got out to see a brand new convertible.

Chad removed his sunglasses to look at me.

I arched a brow and got in his passengers seat.

"Sweet ride!"

"You know how I roll!"

He started to drive to the Condor Studio where we had to shoot some scenes.

After we were done I rushed to out of my dressing only to get stopped by Chad.

"Not now Chad, I'm late!" I stepped to my left.

He blocked my way again.

"Now Sonny. How are you going to get there without a ride?"

I arched a brow and he smiled.

I found myself sitting in his passenger's seat again.

This was a perfect time to run through my script.

After I completely polished my lines I kept it back in my bag and just closed my eyes to feel the wind in my face and hair.

I breathed it all in.

I've made it. I'm in Hollywood! It just never gets old.

"What are you thinking about?"

Not opening my eyes I spoke "What are you talking about?"

"You always play with your fingers when you're thinking of something."

I peeked at my fingers which were intertwined. Slowly I separated them and ignored Chad who chuckled.

Finally we stopped; I rushed towards the hair and makeup and went to set.

The intense romantic scenes with James were creeping me out.

Knowing Chad was watching us made it worst.

Another long day ended.

Chad clapped his hands as I walked towards his car.

"You were really good."

I wasn't sure if he was just mocking me.

"Really Chad, Really?" I fastened my seatbelt.

"Really" he said seriously.

I did not expect that. "Well then… Thank you. You're a pretty good actor yourself."

"EVERYONE KNOWS THAT!" he started his car.

Weeks passed and Chad and I got even closer and I didn't think that could happen.

We weren't feeling any slight awkwardness, I was pretty comfortable.

Finally, we we're almost done. 3 more days!

Running from the Condor studio to the set was CRAZY!

Chad has been busy but tried to pick me up every once in a while.

I gulped as I paced in Chad's living room.

"Seeesh! Munroe, I'm getting dizzy! Sit down!"

I sat down but I still couldn't stay still.

"What's up?" Chad touched my hand.

Like I told you, no awkwardness anymore.

"Well, 2 more days then James and I shot the kissing scene."

Chad just stared at me "What do I do?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Get your first kiss from the person you want to share it with. Isn't Joe coming back from his tour tomorrow?"

Me and Joe being far away made my feelings slowly fade away.

I'm not sure if I wanted to share my first kiss with him.

It would be awkward.

For some strange reason, I want to share it with my best friend. Chad.

* * *

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?

NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!

REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny started playing with her fingers again.

Why does this girl always have to think all the time?

Then she closed her eyes a stretched out her lips, what is she doing?

"Sonny?" she kept leaning in "SONNY!"

Her eye lids snapped open and bit her bottom lip.

"What were you doing?" I spoke in a laughing tone.

That was…really weird, disturbing and insanely cute

She remained silent, I gave her a you're-weird look.

"It's nothing" she whispered.

I tilted my head knowing it wasn't a nothing, there was something.

Sonny stood up and headed to the kitchen.

I waited but it's over 15 minutes and she still hasn't returned.

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen.

There she was eating Ice cream.

Ok something's definitely bothering her.

**Sonny's POV**

The whole night Chad tried to talk me into spilling my thoughts but I never craved.

I left him sitting there wondering as I took a cab home.

The next day Joe came back, we talked through the phone but couldn't meet up.

He had to do his final concert here in L.A.

I took a deep breath as I stared at myself in the mirror as they retouched my makeup.

My breathing was uneven and I haven't seen Chad the whole day yesterday.

James passed by me, I glared at him, wrong thing to do.

He leaned closer to me and breathed near my face.

His breath smelled like mint, obviously cause of his breath stay.

Then he winked. I stopped breathing for a few moments.

As soon as he was far away from seeing me I finally breathed out.

Oh man!

"OK GUYS! IT'S GO TIME!" Chris clapped his hands to get our attention.

We were about to kiss but I backed away.

Chris was furious and told us to practice.

WTH! Practice kissing? I don't even want to kiss him once.

"Ugh! James, let's just get this over with!"

I took a deep breath and leaned in at the same time he did.

ARGH! I just closed my eyes and pretended I was kissing a teddy bear.

I heard a gasped, I look to where the sound was coming from to see Joe standing there, his eyes wide open and mouth hanging down.

**what did you guys think?**

**next chapter comes out tomorrow!  
review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**SORRY FOR MY SHORT CHAPTERS, I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THEM LONGER.**

**I KNOW THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OUT TOMORROW BUT I DECIDED TO POST IT TODAY.**

**Chad's POV**

I've been caught up shooting some scenes for Mack Falls; I mean what's so hard in crying? Apparently Potlyn was good with that.

I was needed at the Romeo & Juliet so I rushed right over.

Not really wanting to see Sonny and James do a lip lock but I have no choice.

I'm just going to have to act professional.

BUT SERIOUSLY!

How come James gets to give Sonny her first kiss?

That should be me! Well obviously she doesn't want me to be but ARGH!

I parked my car and got out.

I spotted Joe's sport car. Hmmm, so I guess Sonny's having her first kiss with him right now.

My heart hurt a bit, I made my way to the set only to see Joe storming off.

"JOE!" Sonny called out.

Sonny and James were standing close to each other.

James rubbed the back of his head, I could see that Sonny was about to cry.

I looked at Sonny and James then to Joe then back to the both of them.

A tear dropped from Sonny's face.

I hate it when she cries. I have to do something.

I sprinted and blocked Joe's car door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he screamed at me.

I was a bit shock about his tone so I arched a brow.

He ran his hands across his hair angrily, I could tell he was frustrated.

"SONNY WAS KISSING THAT DUDE!" he screamed.

Ah, now I'm caught up.

I smiled a bit, and crossed my arm.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY PRETTY BOY!"

Whoa! He did not just call me pretty boy!

I glared at him, but this was no time to fight with him.

"Sonny and James have a kissing scene today; I guess they were just practicing."

Joe snapped his head at me.

"you THINK?"

Before I knew it he pushed me aside.

I wanted to punch him so bad but I just clenched my fist.

Joe entered his car and got his engine.

I stood in front of his car.

"MOVE OR I'LL RAN YOU OVER!"

"Really Joe, Really?"

Joe groaned and honked for a long time.

I walked towards his door.

"She wanted you to be her first kiss. I guess you were just never around." I patted his car before walking away.

It wasn't long till he drove off.

At least I gave him something to think about.

That's something.

I walked over to where James and Sonny were.

There was no one.

I went over to Sonny's trailer and knocked.

No answer, I entered anyways.

**Joe's POV**

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel whenever I get the flashback of Sonny and that DUDE kissing but then Chad's word echoed in my head. She wanted me to be her first kiss, but I was never around.

I hate myself right now. I really like Sonny. I might even love her.

I have to make time for her; I need to get closer to her.

Turning the steering wheel I made my way back.

**Sonny's POV**

OMG! Did I just ruin my relationship with Joe?

I bit my bottom lip as I sat curled up in to a ball on the floor inside my trailer.

For some reason word would come out of my mouth when I saw Joe.

I hit my forehead on my knees a couple of days before I heard a knock.

I remained quiet, I'd figure they would just go away thinking no one was in but it opened.

The light was just too much for my eyes to take in a sudden, especially since I've been crying.

Chad sat on my left. I sniffed, that's all I could do.

I feel like I'm such a horrible person.

I wonder what Chad did when he ran up to Joe.

Chad didn't even know what happened.

I'm guessing Joe hates me so bad right now.

Chad and I remained silent.

I turned to him with my eyes still a bit watery.

Looking like a mess, I didn't mind, Chad saw me like this before. Even worst.

Chad smiled at me. I tried to smile back but failed.

He wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me closer.

WOW! I felt sparks.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

Now this is a 'moment', I could smell his sweet scent.

My heart felt warm.

His arms that were around me slowly made circling patterns on my shoulder with his finger.

I shivered a bit at his touch.

There's something different right now.

A new connection.

To my surprise Joe appeared in front of my trailer door.

I sat up straight and stared at him.

Chad removed his arm that was around me.

Joe was used to seeing me and Chad close, he knew we were just best friends.

His eyes looked sad but not mad.

I stood up, Chad remained sitting there.

Joe walked up to me and pulled me in to a long passionate hug.

I sighed through the hug.

It suddenly felt weird, maybe it's just me.

Joe cupped my chin.

"So those this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" I whispered.

Joe's and my forehead touch.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Joe smiled.

**Chad's POV**

I was having some serious butterflies as I held Sonny this close to me.

Her hair smelled like vanilla mixed with coconut. I guess, well In short, it smelled like heaven.

I want her to be mine, so I could hold her like this all the time, make her feel special and everything and anything I could give.

Then a shadow appeared, Joe was standing at the door.

I removed my arm from Sonny and just sat there.

Back to reality.

I'm just her best friend.

She loves Joe.

They hugged, I just looked down at my hands.

"So those this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" Sonny asked softly.

Their forehead rested against each others.

"I'll take that as a yes."

They finally stood up straight.

"I'm sorry." Joe started off "Chad's right, I was never around when you need me. I'm back now and I'm going to spend every possible moment with you."

'YAY' I spoke to myself sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

Both couldn't see of course, they were too focused on each other.

"So to give you your first kiss."

My eyes widened as they leaned in and kissed.

It's like they just stabbed me a hundred times and left me sitting there to bleed to death.

**Joe's POV**

Days passed, I found myself sitting with Chad at the mall's food court as Tawni and Sonny went shopping.

I took a sip of my coke.

"So when are you finally going to tell me who this girl is?" I smiled at Chad.

He seemed confused. Right, he was drunk when he told me about this.

"You said that this girl you like only likes you as a friend."

Chad seemed startled. But I need to know him more since he and Sonny are really close.

I know they're just best friend but there's something suspicious about Chad.

Like his hiding something. I'm curious to find out what it is.

"Oh that, it's nothing."

I smiled and sat back on my chair.

"Is it Tawni?" I took a wild guess.

Since they're friends… I guess?

Chad smiled.

"So it is her."

He nodded, that's a shock.

I was right at my first guess.

**Chad's POV**

UH-OH! I was so off guard with Joe's question.

When he said Tawni I smiled.

Well I smiled at the thought of me and Tawni, man that's just freaking hilarious!

I'm not even friends with her and we hardly talk, and we hate each other. You see there's a lot of AND then a BAD thing after that. (get it? No? Never mind. Point is Chad doesn't like Tawni at all.)

"So it is her?"

What the heck is he saying, well it's better than saying 'no dude, it's your girlfriend that I like.' So I nodded.

I could hear Sonny and Tawni's voice getting louder.

"Hey girls" Joe smiled.

Sonny sat next to Joe, of course and the no choice Tawni sat in between me and Joe.

After a while of talking Tawni went to re touch her makeup in the bathroom.

It was just me, Sonny and Joe.

"So Sonny, how come you haven't told me about Chad liking Tawni?" Joe asked.

OH MAN! Of course he would ask her, she's my best friend. Joe would expect me to tell her that first.

"HE DOES?" Sonny gasped in shock.

Joe smirked "You didn't know? Never mind then." He started drinking his coke knowing this whole thing was awkward.

Sonny stared at me with her face looking pretty confused and shocked.

Tawni came back and sat back down.

"So guys! What did I miss?"

"NOTHING" We all three spoke together and smiled but the air was filled with awkwardness.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**Chad's POV**

"Bye!" Tawni waved at us.

After she was gone the awkward feeling was still there.

Sonny folded her arms "So when were you planning to tell me? Or we you NOT planning to tell me at all!"

"I think this is a BEST FRIEND talk" Joe stood up awkwardly, "I'd leave you two for a while and go… ummm… somewhere" He disappeared.

Seriously! "Well…"

Sonny looked away with her arms crossed rightly and grinding her teeth.

"Why are you so upset anyways?"

"Cause you didn't tell me!"

Was she jealous?

"Well now you know, it's no big."

Sonny stood up her seat "She's my BEST FRIEND! I could have…ummm helped you?"

She sounded unsure but then again maybe it's just me.

"Really, cause it's like someone's jealous" I spoke, testing her.

Sonny gave laughed "Why..why would I be jealous?" her tone was getting high.

Yup! She's jealous!

WOW. Does this mean she likes me?

I smiled "Really now Sonny, Really?" I winked at her.

There was something in her eyes, fear and worry.

"YES! REALLY! Now, it's getting late, we should go." Sonny began walking to where Joe was standing.

A smile spread across my face, she's jealous.

I followed them to the parking lot.

Both holding hands. I just wanted to come in between them!

GREAT! Now I'm jealous!

**Tawni's POV**

I focused on the road making my way back home.

Happy about all the new clothes, makeup and shoes.

The guys have been acting weird when I came back from the toilet.

What happened?

Oh well! No need to stress about that.

I parked my car, grabbed all my shopping bags and tossed them to my couch.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"WHAAT!" I'm not a morning person.

"Seesh! This is why I never call you." A guy spoke.

"Chad?" I asked.

I stood up and looked at my alarm clock 8:34am.

I sat up on my bed "Yea, I need a favor."

"I don't do FAVORS!" I pointed out.

"How about I pay you?" Chad really wanted me to do something for him.

Well I guess I could always use some extra cash!

Parents have been getting to me about how I waste money on clothes.

"What do you have in mind?" I agreed.

There was a pause "Just ummm… fix yourself, I need you to look good."

I flipped my hair "I ALWAYS LOOK GOOD!"

"Yea. Yea whatever! And I'll pick you up in 2 hours!"

Chad hanged up.

What's up with people this days? Seriously.

Obviously it took time for me to look good.

Soon I was in Chad's car, he was all dressed up as well.

"So where are we going?"

"Fake Date"

"WHAT!"

"You agreed."

Well he got a point "Argh! Right. Can you like not make your car convertible, some cars have that thingy where you press something and the top of the car appears cause the wind is ruining my hair!"

Ok I wasn't a car girl, I had no idea what you call those things and I'm not bothered to know.

Chad pressed a button and soon the roof of the car came.

I smiled and start to fix my hair.

"Why are we going on a fake date?"

"Cause, well… it's a long story! Just play along!"

I began applying even more coco moco coco lipstick.

We got out of the car and entered a fancy restaurant.

I spotted Joe and Sonny waving at us.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Chad.

He looked at me "Just smile and play along remember! I'll tell you everything later."

"But…"

Chad glared at me and I faked smile as we sat with Joe and Sonny.

"Awww you guys look so good together!" Sonny started off.

"Seriously?" I made a disgusted face.

I could feel Chad nudging me.

"I mean THANKS! THANKS!" I smiled.

Well this night is obviously not going to go well!

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT EITHER LATER TODAY OR TOMORROW!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

**Chad's POV**

Tawni was NOT doing a great job with this.

She would occasionally glare letting me know that she hates me for putting her in this situation.

"So how did Chad ask you out?" Sonny asked.

Tawni looked at me and smiled.

"Well it happened last night. Chad's full of surprises! Next thing I know he was at my window door begging to let him in."

Why is she making me look desperate in her story? But it's something I guess.

"Really?" Sonny laughed slightly.

Joe just smiled and held Sonny's hands.

"Yea! And he started complimenting me and telling me that he likes my hair and all" Tawni flipped her hair and some of it came on my face.

I made a disgusted face but quickly smiled before Joe or Sonny notices.

"Awwww!" Sonny grinned.

Ok, why isn't she jealous or anything?

Then Joe wrapped his arms around her.

I clenched my fist.

Tawni kept on talking about how much I liked her, Sonny listened and Joe took that as an opportunity to hold Sonny.

They make me sick!

The night finally ended.

Joe and Sonny went their own way and so did I and Tawni.

She laughed the moment she got into the car.

"I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE SONNY!"

"WHAAT?" I laughed nervously.

Tawni smiled and flipped her hair.

"That's why you wanted a fake date! You want her to get jealous!"

"Ok that is not true!" I started the engine but hadn't started driving yet.

Well it's true that it's not true. I didn't do it to get Sonny jealous, I did it cause I couldn't say that I like Sonny to her boyfriend.

I just needed to fake like someone else cause I know that Joe's getting suspicious.

**Sonny's POV**

"Well that was fun!" Joe smiled as he stopped to a stoplight.

I smiled to; he gave my hand a slight squeeze.

"Yea it was. Who knew Tawni and Chad would happen. I could see their celeb name now CHAWNI" I laughed and so did Joe.

The light turned grin and Joe's full attention was on the road now.

I was used seeing Chad dating different girls but then we got closer and something changed on the inside. Now seeing his with someone else hurts.

Even the thought of it hurts me.

"Thanks for the amazing night Joe." I leaned in to kiss him on the cheeks but instead he turned his head, cupped my chin and pulled me for a long passionate kiss.

I knew that he was my boyfriend and he was allowed to do that but I didn't feel anything.

Of course there were little butterflies cause I mean C'MON! IT'S JOE!

But it just didn't feel right.

I smiled and got out of his car.

Waving for the last time before getting inside my apartment.

"What is wrong with me?" I screamed to myself.

I was going insane!

I'm dating Joe, my crush since like FOREVR and I'm jealous of Chad, my BEST FRIEND?

Well I guess his happy now?

I sat on my couch and turned the TV on.

I grabbed an orange, wanting to peel it.

_**Tawni and Chad were seen leaving a fancy restaurant this evening. Where the two young teens on a date? Well I guess this answers your question. (A picture of Chad kissing Tawni on the cheek appeared on the screen.)**_

My jaw dropped, I suddenly felt something wet on my hands.

I looked at it too see a squeezed orange with its juices flowing down my hands.

Throwing the messed up orange on the sink I started screaming and grinding my teeth.

After a while I calmed down, leaned against the counter and took a deep breath.

"Am I in love with Chad?" I bit my bottom lip.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT**

**I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chad's POV**

"Whatever Chad" Tawni started doing something to her nails.

I arched a brow and began driving.

"Just tell her you like her!" Tawni finally spoke after a while of silence.

"Pfth! I do NOT like Sonny!"

"Sure you don't" she said in her sarcastic tone.

I rolled my eyes "What do you know?"

"OH PLEASE! I've shared a dressing room with Sonny for YEARS! I think I know everything there is to know!"

Well ok she has a point, this is a good time to get something out of her.

"Oh yea? Like what? I bet you don't even know what type of guys Sonny likes!"

Tawni flipped her hair "She likes sweet, romantic and obviously kind hearted guy!"

"What about her favorite color?"

"PURPLE!" Tawni screamed out.

Whoa, I can get anything out of her when she's angry.

"Finger size?" I smiled knowing she wouldn't know it.

"DEPENDS ON THE FINGER!" she pointed out.

"Wedding finger!"

"Size 7!"

My mouth dropped. Man she knew everything about Sonny.

That's good, now I know what size ring to give Sonny.

Well not wedding ring but friendship ring.

"Favorite food?" I tested her even more.

"Pasta!"

"Place?"

"BEACH!"

"Sport?"

"NONE!"

"Fruit?"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"Chocolate or Candy?"

"CHOCOLATE!"

"Flower?"

"SUMFLOWER!"

"Great! Now I believe you know everything!" I smiled.

There was a pause as Tawni calmed down "What just happened?" she whispered to herself.

Then a longer pause.

"So it's Sonny you like!" she smiled.

"I never said that!" what was she trying to do?

"Then why'd you ask me all those questions about her?" she smiled.

Uh man. "I…I wanted to test you."

"Or did you just want to know all those stuff about Sonny?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Cause you like her?"

"I don't like her!"

"Well you're one of her best friends too so you would know that I would know all those stuff!"

"WHAT?"

"You like her!"

"I don't! Now quit messing with my brain."

"So the thought of Sonny messes up your brain cause you like her?"

"No!"

"Why then?"

"WHY WHAT?" I was getting frustrated now, she kept asking me questions and ARGH!

"Did you want to know all those stuff about Sonny?"

"I DIDN'T!"

"Then why'd you ask?"

WHAT THE? SHE'S JUST ASKING ME THE SAME QUESTIONS AGAIN!

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING!"

I stopped the car at the side knowing I wasn't focusing on the road.

"Well now you do."

"YEA!"

"Ok. Good to know that you like Sonny."

"FINALLY!"

"What?" a smiled spread across her face.

What did I just say? Uh-Oh! I said finally?

"What, what?"

"You like Sonny?"

"What no?"

She was getting frustrated once again.

"WILL YOU CUT THE WHOLE TWISTING THING ALREADY! I KNOW YOU LIKE SONNY! YOU JUST ADMITTED IT!"

I gave a straight face, well since were already here and I couldn't take another confusing conversation with her I nodded.

"GOOD!" she smiled "That's all I need to know!"

The car was silent once again and I continued driving.

Thinking about our whole conversation, man WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?

**Sonny's POV**

I twist and turned, man I need to sleep!

After an hour the fact that I wasn't getting any sleep tonight sunk in.

Sitting up straight and resting my head on the back of bed I took out a book.

Hours passed by and I'm on the last three pages of the book when my door bell rang.

I jumped up in shock and bit my bottom lip and looked at my alarm clock. 1:23am.

The book I just read was scary and the part where one of the girl dies was when she heard a door bell.

I grabbed my dad's baseball bat which my mom kept for some reason. Now I know why.

Holding on to the bat carefully the door knob began to turn.

My eyes widened.

I took a deep breath and as the door opened I swung the bat on to a man's body.

The guy fell on his back and screamed in pain.

I let go of the bat as soon as I saw who it was.

"CHAD?"

He didn't say anything. Chad just held his stomach and groaned in pain.

I panicked. "IM SOOOO SORRY!"

Chad's eyes were shut tightly, I don't know what to do.

Slowly Chad tried to stand up, I helped him as he lies himself on the couch.

He held his stomach and groaned even more.

"Lemme see if there's any damage!"

I was about to lift his shirt up but a sudden tingle ran across my body at the thought of seeing him shirtless.

OMG! Sonny! This is no time for that!

I lifted it up half way through and Chad did the rest.

OH MAN! HE HAS ABS! I bit my bottom lip but quickly snapped out of it.

His stomach was red and was turning a bit blue-ish, It was going to be a very bad bruise.

Ice pack? Maybe? I don't know!

I rushed to the kitchen, grabbed an ice pack and placed it on his stomach.

Suddenly he went quiet, probably taking in the pain.

His eye lids began to relax.

"What are you doing here at like 1 in the morning?" I asked.

Chad opened his eyes and pointed at the door.

I arched a brow but he just kept pointing.

I walked over to the door and my jaw dropped.

_**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THIINK?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT EITHER LATER ON TODAY OR TOMORROW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY I FORGOT TO SAY 'I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY' ON MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER.**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY IN THIS CHAPTER AS WELL!**

**ENJOY!**

**Sonny's POV**

I shut my mouth again.

There was a flower bouquet, Sunflower to be exact.

And a small box on the side.

I picked both up. I smelled the flowers.

"WOW Chad! For me?" I asked.

Chad smiled.

"Awwww!" I was blushing madly now, I just hope his focusing on his pain than my face.

Then I looked at the box. "What's this?"

I blurted out the first thing that came on my mind " OMG! YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE TO TAWNI?"

Chad started laughing then frowned as he held his stomach "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! My stomach hurts!"

I arched a brow. "But…you like her don't you?"

"Sonny, please! I'm 19! I'm not going to get married at an early age!"

"Then who's for?"

Chad smiled, I pointed at myself and he nodded.

I opened it to see what was inside.

There was a ring, not like those diamond or gold rings.

This one was silver and it had an engraving on it.

_I will never leave you…Bestie._

A slight disappointed came to me. Bestie.

That was it, I'm just going to be a friend to him.

But I put on a smile and looked at Chad.

Chad sat up and held his right hand and he had the same ring.

He took my right hand and slid it on.

Well the left hand is where you put the wedding ring so it's good he kept it on the right.

I sighed, I could imagine him putting a wedding ring on my left hand but that's probably never going to happen.

"Best friends?" he asked.

I smiled "Best friends!"

"Why do you look sad then?"

I shook my head, he cupped my chin.

"SonShine. What's wrong?"

I shrugged and focused on the sunflowers.

"They're beautiful."

Chad stayed quiet and stared at me.

Why does he keep doing that?

Does he really want my face to turn red as a tomato?

**Chad's POV**

Sonny's just so adorable.

Though my stomach hurts like hell and man did she have a good swing at me!

I could help but stare at her.

Was she blushing? Why's she blushing?

I smiled.

"What?"

I shook my head.

Does she know what affect she has on me?

Whenever our eyes meet or we touch something inside me feels pleasant.

She makes me feel so good, she could make me smile whenever I'm at my worst and she's just WOW!

I don't like Sonny. No, I love her!

"I love you Sonny" I breathed out.

She looked deep into my eyes "I love you too Chad. You're my best friend!"

OUCH! I knew it! She'll think that I'm just saying I love you to her in a friend way but I meant it.

I just smiled and she smiled too.

"I want to tell you something Sonny."

"What?" She sat at the other end of the couch, curled up into a ball while I rubbed my stomach.

The pain was slowly going away.

"Cheryl Cooper." I started off.

Sonny looked mesmerized.

She knew I didn't like talking about my parents or my past.

**flashback**

Chad and Sonny were sitting in Sonny's dressing room.

Chad was flipping through his script as Sonny put her phone down.

"You know my life story Chad, how come you never tell me anything." Sonny confronted him.

"What do you want to know?" he asks.

"Like ummmm… your parents? Your past? Like brothers or sisters or something?"

Chad snapped his script close, "My life is none of your business!"

Sonny was shock, they weren't that close yet.

She just joined Mackenzie Falls.

Chad knew so much about her because Sonny was an open person and Chad, well you're going to have to try hard to get something out of him.

"I..I.." Sonny tried to apologize.

"Never talk about them in front of me." Chad walked out of the door.

Sonny was left in the room wondering.

**End of flashback**

I never thought I would talk about my past to someone.

It's not like I hated my past or anything. No.

I'm just not an open person and I would only say it to a person who I could trust and feel comfortable saying it to.

Cause to me it's like sharing my life, like I'm letting a person in to the shell where I hide and remain protected from the world. After I let a person in that person would always be inside me.

I needed to choose well and I know Sonny's the one, a part of me just knows it.

"Cheryl's my mom… Mom died when our house burned down when I was five."

I remove my hand from my stomach and put on my shirt.

I began playing with my fingers then looked back up at Sonny who was staring right at me.

"Dan, my 3 year old brother and I were playing with like acting as if we were the POWER RANGERS!" I laughed at myself as I said 'Power Rangers'.

Sonny just kept a straight face; I looked back at her eyes.

"Our village's electricity was out that night so we had to light up candles to be able to see. We didn't mean to do anything; we were just playing when I suddenly bumped one of the candles. It fell down on the curtain. Soon the fire spread."

Sonny's eyes seemed eager for me to carry on and I did, we kept our eye contact.

"James was closer to the door so he ran out first, I was about to follow when the curtain fell in front of me blocking my way to the door. I was young; all I could do was cry. It was getting warmer and spoke was everywhere. I could hear my dad and mom screaming my name. I screamed back. I knew I was going to die, I looked out at the window and I could see the firemen beginning to spray water everywhere. My dad was carrying Dan in one arm and rubbing my mom's back on the other. I screamed and they all looked at me. The fire seems to be getting worst and it was getting hard to breath."

I broke my eye contact with Sonny and stared at my hands.

"One of the firemen spoke to my parents. I could see the terror in their eyes. My dad continued to argue with the man, I didn't know what was going on and in a second my mom ran back inside the house. People tried to stop her but she kept running. Dan began crying as Dad set him down and ran after mom. I could hear her voice, It was getting louder then I felt someone hug me. It was my mom."

I smiled a bit "I felt safe, then my dad's voice echoed too. She said that she loves me. I couldn't breathe anymore, everything was blurry. I woke up at a hospital; Dan was on my side waiting for me to wake up. Dan said that mom was up in heaven now."

I looked at Sonny who's eyes were watery.

"After that night things were never the same. Sure dad still had his business and everything was going great but there was something different about him, about all of us. We could never be a complete family. I remember watching TV with my mom, when she gets touched about how believable the actors were with their roles. She was in love with acting; I think that's something we both share. When I was 15 I began auditioning till I got the part as Mackenzie. Dan and dad stayed back as I moved to L.A, My uncle had a house here so he took me in. Uncle Rob was great! Dad's business expanded and made a lot of connection."

Sonny smiled, I knew she was trying not to cry.

"After 2 years dad died, he kept his sickness from us. Since I didn't want anything to do with our families business Dan took dad's place. Dan's doing a pretty good job. Soon I was able to survive by my own and here I am now. A 19 year old independent guy, surviving."

I looked at Sonny who was crying.

"Chad…" was all she could say.

I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

I rubbed the side of her arm "It's all over now. Past is past." Sonny wiped her tears.

"I thought you didn't like talking about your past."

I grinned "You're my best friend, you're supposed to know."

Sonny pulled away and looked at the ring on her hand.

She gave me a toothy grin.

**Sonny's POV**

And when I said me and Chad couldn't get even closer, we did.

His so open with me now.

I just know that we're going to be friends forever! But that's the thing.

I don't want to be just friends.

It's been a week now.

We just finished a season of Mackenzie falls.

A whole work free month! FINALLY!

I stared at the hotel, the whole cast was going to be stay at a luxurious hotel for a holiday.

It was by the beach. A perfect place!

Of course I had to bring Joe!

Knowing my relationship with Chad is just going to stay as 'best friends' I tried my best to get him out of my head.

At Portlyn's room the girls were all laughing as we played truth or dare.

It was fun but my mind is always somewhere else.

In Chad's CHADASTIC world.

"I think I'm just going to get some air." I stood up.

Portly, Penelope, Chloe and the girl who don't talk too much nodded.

It was a girl night.

I walked to the beach.

Closing the zip of my jacket I sat on the sand.

I took a deep breath and looked at the full moon.

The guys are probably having the time of their lives by now, Including Joe.

Amazing how Joe could just fit in and be friends with people.

I smiled then I felt someone tap my shoulders.

I turned to see a guy smiling at me, uh-oh.

I have a bad feeling about this.

"HEY!" he greeted.

"Hey?" I stood up and start walking back to the hotel.

The guys grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him.

Man was he aggressive. I tried to get away from his grip but he just pulled me even closer his body.

I screamed help but I knew it was useless.

There was no one around.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW IT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**Chad's POV**

It was a boys night out.

The girls are probably all giggly playing their childish games by now.

Joe, Trevor, Kevin and I sat at the room having our drink.

"Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" Kevin finished his last bottle.

Obviously getting too drunk.

Joe smiled and Trevor laughed.

"How about I go get us more drinks?" I asked, no reply was given so I took that as a go for it.

I must admit, I too was getting a whee bit drowsy.

Footsteps could be heard from behind me, I turned around to see Joe.

"Where are you going?"

Joe just shrugged and walked in front of me.

What was he up to?

I walked over to the bar to grab 2 bottles.

Suddenly there was a scream.

My eyes widened, it sounded familiar.

"SONNY!"

I dropped the bottle and ran from where it was coming from.

A hurried guy came running past by me, he seems to be bleeding.

I looked further to see Sonny.

I sprinted to her.

She was kneeling down crying over the beaten up Joe.

"What happened?" I was so confused, why is Joe bleeding?

Sonny just kept crying.

Right! Help now, ask later!

I helped Joe up supporting him.

When we got to his hotel room he managed to get on his own feet.

Sonny started to treat his bruises and cuts

I just stood there watching.

"What happened? Are you ok?" I asked Sonny.

She nodded "This guys he tried to…rape…me."

My jaw dropped when I heard her say 'rape' who the hell did to Sonny?

Imma beat the crap out of that guy!

Sonny smiled "But I'm ok now, it's Joe im worried about."

I nodded understanding.

**Sonny's POV**

Everything was just so bizarre!

Joe running to the guy and punching him and ugh!

I don't want to remember, it was all too much.

I'm just glad there wasn't any serious damage done to Joe.

After a few minutes Joe's eyes were shut and he was holding on to my arm.

I smiled.

"I guess we better report this to the police." Chad leaned against the door frame.

I nodded and tried to get up but Joe didn't let go off my arm.

"D..Don't leave me Sonny… stay…" he spoke with his eyes close.

He looks so incredibly amazing even with those cuts and bruises.

"I.. I have to stay with Joe. Sorry, and I doubt the guys going to come back anyways."

Chad just smiled and tapped my shoulder.

"If you need help I'm right next door."

I nodded and he left.

I sighed.

Joe's amazing but there's something about Chad.

"Sonny…" Joe whispered.

"Yea? I'm right here." I played with his hair.

Joe smiled "You're mine and no one else's."

I was shock by his words, I kissed his forehead.

Looking at my friendship ring I began losing hope that Chad might like me in another way.

The next morning I woke up alone at Joe's bed.

"Joe?" I stood up and ran around the room.

Joe was at the kitchen cooking.

"WOW! You cook?" I asked.

He didn't answer, instead he grabbed a plate, kept 2 pancakes, added a bit of strawberry syrup and served it to me.

I took a taste, Man was it delicious.

"OMG! It's so…AMAZING!" I began stuffing my face with it.

Joe chuckled "Nick taught me. Never knew it would come in handy."

I smiled and drank some fresh orange juice.

Joe was incredible, he could always make me laugh.

**Chad's POV**

I peeked through the door to see Sonny and Joe laughing.

Let her go Chad, she's happy with him.

You can never make her laugh like he does.

Man! You can't even make her smile!

I made my way out of the hotel lobby only to bump into Tawni.

"Tawni? What are you doing here?"

Tawni waved at me and smiled, I went closer to her.

"I'm here cause I need to hook YOU and SONNY up!"

I shook my head "No need for that…"

I began walking again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she yelled.

Completely ignoring her I made my way to the beach.

**Tawni's POV**

Now what's his problem?

I flipped my hair, straightened up and headed towards the reception.

Whoa. This hotel is FAN-CAAYY!

I kept my suitcase beside the bed.

I could hear Sonny's laugh from the hallway.

Following the noise I could see Sonny and Joe laughing waiting for the elevator.

"SONNY!" I greeted.

She gasped and ran to hug me "Tawni, what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my vacay! What about you guys?"

"Us too, actually me and Joe are heading for the beach! Come with?"

"You bet!" I ran to my room, picked a cute bikini and got back.

Joe was carrying the bag containing their clothes, he offered to carry mine as well.

Man his such gentle man!

The weather was fantastic, Sunny.

Could always use a tan.

Chad was standing there wearing a white shirt and a brown short that reaches till his knees.

His blonde hair swaying with the wind.

"Ok SONNY!" I yelled Sonny's name extra loud to get Chad to look at us. And he did.

Joe noticed and waved at him.

Chad being polite walked over to Joe.

"Guys we'll be right back. Just going to get changed."

Sonny and I walked towards the toilet.

I got inside a room and so did Sonny.

We began to change.

"Tawni I need help." Sonny called out.

"What?" I answered as I took out my bikini out of my bag.

"Never mind."

There was silence.

Soon I was done.

I got out and took a look at myself at the long mirror.

I was wearing a yellow bikini with red lips as a pattern.

Letting my curled up hair down and putting a flowery hair band to clear my face from any hair.

"Sonny get out of there already! We don't have much time!"

Sonny opened the door, she was wearing a navy bathing suit.

But what's different about this is that the side of the bathing suit was open.

It showed her curves and only her belly button was covered.

"I never thought I would say this but, you look good Sonny!"

Her face lit up "Really?"

I nodded, she tied her black hair up.

"Now go get Chad!"

"Chad?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Don't you mean Joe?"

"Whatever you want to hear." I rolled my eyes, we grabbed out bags, put on out sandals and walked out.

Joe and Chad's eyes were focused on Sonny.

They look like they were hypnotized.

This made me giggle.

As soon as Sonny stood in front of Joe she smiled.

"Whoa Sonny. You look beautiful!" Joe smiled.

Chad couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What about you guys? Swimming with your shirts on?"

Joe laughed and removed his shirt.

My oh my! Joe looks HOOOOOOT!

Six pack, toned muscles.

Lucky Sonny!

I whispered to Chad. "Man, How you gonna top that?"

Chad glared at me, obvious pissed at my insult.

He removed his shirt and man he has a six pack too!

What's wrong with me?

Why are my hands sweating?

Probably from all the heat.

Sonny took out her cam.

"Couple Pictures!"

"Huh? Oh right!" I forgot me and Chad were face couples.

"You guys look good together." Joe added.

Sonny took a picture.

Me and Chad looked at it, Chad just smiled awkwardly.

Why are my cheeks burning?

Sun burn maybe?

"Now your turn!" Sonny and Joe posed and I took a picture.

Chad held my hand and my heart skipped a beat.

What's going on? No! It's can't be!

His faking all of this, I could see it in his eyes.

The jealousy over Joe and Sonny.

And the worst part is, now I'm jealous of Sonny!

Am I falling for Chad?

_**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT LATER ON TODAY OR TOMORROW!**_

_**ENJOY AND PLEAS REVIEW!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**Sonny's POV**

Joe and I were sitting on the sand while Chad and Tawni ate their ice cream as they walked by the water.

"Love is so unpredictable." I look at Joe who stared at me.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

I look at Tawni and Chad.

"I never knew A Chawni would ever happen."

Joe chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"Did you think WE would happen?" he asked.

I stared back in to his eyes and nodded.

Joe smiled.

I thought to myself.

Is this the end of me and Chad's relationship?

Just as friends cause I seriously don't want it to end like that.

**Tawni's POV**

I licked my ice cream and watched Chad as he licked his.

He was playing with the water with his feet, his gaze met mine.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your eyes are really blue…" I sighed.

His blue eyes suddenly widened.

Uh-oh! What did I say?

I bit my bottom lip.

"Ehrrr ok?"

I just nodded and looked stared at my ice cream before licking it again.

"What do I do Tawni?" his eyes were pleading.

Stop Tawni! You CANNOT fall for him.

This guys in love with your best friend who is in love with someone else.

Wait does Sonny really love Joe?

"Tawni?" Chad's voice broke me from my thoughts.

I suddenly lost balance and fell on my back falling on the water.

Chad held out a hand and helped me up while laughing.

I glared at him and pulled his hand.

He fell and water splashed at me.

Now we were just playing with the water.

**Sonny's POV**

Joe laughed as Chad fell beside Tawni.

I smiled but a whole lot of pain was behind it.

"Can we swim?" I asked Joe.

He looked at me and smiled "I thought you'd never ask!"

Joe helped me up and we got in to the water.

Chad and Tawni stopped splashing water for a while.

Tawni was the first one to splash water again.

Chad's having fun so I shouldn't let him ruin my summer right?

"Ouch Joe! I stepped on something!" I screamed.

Joe looked down to the clear water, my foot could be seen.

I smiled and pushed his head down into the water.

Why wasn't he struggling to put his head back up?

I felt something wrapped on one of my leg.

After a few seconds someone pulled it making me fall down on the water.

I opened my eyes seeing Joe laugh at me underwater.

I stuck my tongue out and he made a silly face.

I laughed and bubbles came out of my mouth.

Soon I was running out of oxygen.

I stuck my head out to breath, Joe followed.

He was grinning at me as If he was planning on doing something…unpredictable.

Joe slowly went down the water again.

I arched a brow, I could see his dark hair through the water.

His arm on my leg then "AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Chad and Tawni snapped their heads at me.

Joe stood up and my legs were on his shoulder.

My stomach was behind his head.

I kept my hands on his hair knowing I could fall back anytime soon.

Joe kept his hands on my knees so I wouldn't fall back.

I'm pretty sure his shoulder hurts from how heavy I am.

"Put me down Joe!"

"NEVER!"

"Fine!"

"What?"

I lifted my hands and leaned back.

Joe gripped my legs but I was too heavy and we both fell back to the water making a huge splash hitting Tawni and Chad.

I could hear Tawni laughing.

**Chad's POV**

All I could do was smile.

That should be me who she's with.

And Tawni's acting pretty weird.

But heck she's doing a pretty good job pretending that she likes me.

It was soon beginning to get dark.

We lit up a fire and gathered around it.

"Here's to another Season success of Mack Falls" I started off and the rest clapped.

Sonny and Joe were glued together.

And hanging with Tawni is slowly creeping me out.

Tawni wrapped her arms around mine.

Creep outs

"So what are you guys going to be up too?" Joe asked as he and Sonny hold hands.

Tawni rested her head against my shoulder.

Trying my best not to make a disgusted face

"Me and Portlyn are going to be busy promoting." Penelope started and Portlyn smiled.

"Im going to Chill and keep a low profile for a while!" Kevin spoke next.

"I'm having a new movie" Trevor announced.

"Tawni Toes for me!" Tawni giggled.

Joe looked at Sonny "I'm going to Switzerland for a movie" I spoke.

Tawni looked at me, I arched a brow.

"I'm going to be promoting Romeo&Juliet Remake" Sonny smiled.

Joe smiled as well "And I'm going to be busy with a new album."

We all nodded.

Everyone was occupied with something.

The sad part is that I wouldn't be seeing Sonny for 2 months!

That night Joe wanted to talk to me. Who am I to say no?

"So what did you want to talk about?" I broke the silence.

"Dude, I think I really really like Sonny."

I gulped.

"Really REALLY like?"

"REALLY REALLY REEEEEAAALLLYYY LIKE!"

"Oh."

"Yea"

"So?"

"That's the thing man! I want her to be mine forever!"

"Forever?"

What the heck does he mean by that?

"Like how Tawni looks at you. There's something!"

"There is?"

What was going on?

"Yea, don't you see it?"

I thought for a while.

It was true, Tawni's been acting really weird.

"I guess?"

"It's like she wants you to be hers just like I want Sonny to be mine!"

I bit my bottom lip.

"What do you mean? Sonny IS yours."

Joe shook his head.

"Not forever…"

I frowned not getting what he was saying.

"What?"

Joe just sighed.

What does he mean with Tawni?

We were both just acting. Right?

Well I know I am but… does she?

That's when I got it.

Tawni was falling for me!

First the getting hypnotized with my eyes.

Oh man! No!

I don't like her in any way!

And she already knows that I like Sonny and if she gets jealous then that would ruin their friendship.

I gotta straighten things up with Tawni, but how?

Joe snapped me back to reality as he spoke "I wanna propose to Sonny."

_**So tell me what you guys think with your reviews!**_

_**Next chapter comes out either later on today or tomorrow!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**Chad's POV**

My heart stopped beating.

I couldn't breathe, I took a deep breath.

"WHAT?"

Joe looked at me, Good thing it was dark outside.

My face was so red with anger!

"What's up?"

Is he seriously asking me that? "What's up? Dude! Sonny's 18! And you're going to propose to my best friend?"

Joe threw a rock to the water and shoves his hands in his jacket pocket.

"You can't!"

"And why not?" he was standing face to face with me.

"I told you, she's too young."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No. She's my best friend and I'm not going to let some idiot LIKE YOU ruin her life!"

Joe glared at me "How am I going to ruin her life? I could make her happy!"

"What about her future and dreams?"

"What about it?"

"Why are you in a rush anyways?"

"Cause I want her to be mine."

That was a lame excuse.

"Joe, give her time. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't say 'yes' to you."

I folded my arms

Joe thought for a while.

"Do you know how it feels when you're about to lose or you lost someone you really love?" he asked me.

Uh yea! I lost Sonny to him!

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I don't lose someone, they lose me!"

Joe rolled his eyes and just walked away.

"DON'T ASK HER!"

"Whatever!"

I took a deep breath. I hope he doesn't.

**Tawni's POV**

I couldn't stop myself from pacing.

The door bell rang making me jump of my feet.

"Chad?" I asked as I opened the door.

He rubbed his golden hair "Um. Can I come in?"

"Yea. Yea." I stepped as side.

Chad sat on the couch uncomfortably.

"We need to talk."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

I wiped my sweaty hands on my skinny jeans.

"You do know that this whole thing is just fake right?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"No feelings would be developed." He stated.

I opened my up to speak but just end up nodding.

"No feelings!" I smiled, but it did hurt.

"Good!"

"Now your fringe!" I touched it.

I needed to change the subject.

"Is so last year-ish!"

"Last year-ish?" he repeated.

I nodded "You're going to need a hair cut!"

Chad quickly grabbed his head.

"No one touches my hair!" Chad stood up.

I arched a brow "You'll look better and Sonny's not a big fan of guys with fringes."

Chad rolled his eyes "Fine!"

I have him a comforting smile.

"Thanks for understanding Tawni." He patted my shoulder before leaving.

"No problem! Tawni Hart could do anything!" I pointed out.

Chad gave me an unsure smile before disappearing in to the hallway.

I closed the door and sighed "No feelings…"

**Joe's POV**

"Hey, Where have you been?" Sonny greeted me with a hug.

I hugged her back and this time longer.

As we pulled away she smiled.

"Someone missed me too much?" she joked.

I smiled and nodded.

"You have no idea."

"Awww" she smiled a grabbed my hand.

"You're asmazing Joe."

"I've been told."

"Hmmmm" she giggled. "Dinner?"

"Not hungry." I sat on the sofa.

She sat next to me and rested her head on my chest.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

I stroke her hair "Nothing baby." I kissed her forehead "Nothing at all."

**Chad's POV**

Closed my eyes as they began cutting my hair.

It's been a good 20 minutes when the cutting stopped.

Slowly opening my eyes I looked at myself in the mirror.

Not bad. **(A/N: Like Chad's hair on Sonny with a Secret)**

"How do I look?" I turned to Tawni to see Sonny standing next to her.

"Whoa. Chad. You look good!" Sonny smiled.

My stomach felt warm hearing that from her.

"Thanks." I smiled as I stood up.

It felt better withouth having to keep flipping my fringe.

Nothing to worry about.

I walked over to the girls.

"Where's Joe?" I asked.

"Recording Studio. He wont be back till late tomorrow."

I smiled. That means I have the whole day to spend with Sonny.

Should I tell her how I feel?

I sighed "How about we go sight seeing?"

"What about Tawni?" she looks at her.

I looked at Tawni too.

"I'm busy with my new designes for Tawni Toes." Tawni smiled "You too have fun."

We sure would! I smiled at myself.

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ON YOUR REVIEWS!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT LATER TODAY OR TOMORROW!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**Sonny's POV**

I leaned against the front of Chad's car as I took a deep breath.

The scenery was amazing!

It was very green, forest like and we were at the top so we could over look it.

"WOW Chad, how'd you know about this?"

Chad shrugged making me smile.

I wrapped my arms around myself as it was getting colder.

"Oh." Chad took off his jacket and wrapped It around me.

He smiled and I took a deep breath.

"So how are you and Tawni going?"

Chad sighed "I broke up with her…"

"What? Why?" I gasped.

"She's noce and pretty and all but not sure she's the girl for me. Though we're still friends."

I stared at him.

"And who is the right girl for you?" I rolled my eyes.

That was his excuse everytime he breaks up with a girl.

"You" he stared back.

Oh dear! I'm getting hypnotized again.

Chad spoke so softly. "What?"

He grabbed both my hands in to his "You're the girl for me." His eyes were so sincere.

It took me a while to sink it in and once I did I quickly pulled my hands away from his.

"What? No! Tawni would be heart broken and Joe. I really like Joe."

Chad's deep blue eyes stopped shining for a second.

What did I just do.

Chad gulped and shoves both his hands on his jean pocket.

He looked away from me.

"I get it now." He spoke.

"Get what?"

Chad smiled.

"Does he make you happy?" there was something different in his voice.

I took me a while "Yes…"

"You don't want to lose him don't you?"

I shook my head "No…"

What was he trying to do?

Of course I like Joe.

"Then…I'm really happy for the both of you." Chad finally looked at me.

I don't get it "Thanks?"

"No problem." He shrugged, took something out of his pocket.

A piece of paper and kept it on my hands.

"Promise me that you wont open it till I tell you."

"Wha?"

"Promise me Sonny. Please?"

I took a deep breath "Promise!"

**Chad's POV**

Months passed by and I haven't seen Sonny since our little conversation when we were on vacation.

My movie finally finishing I stood at LAX.

I got settled back down when I heard a door bell.

I stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Chad! I heard you were back!" Sonny smiled.

I smiled as well "Come on in."

Sonny sat on my couch.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"Great actually! I just came by to give you this!"

As she held her hand out something caught my eye.

Our friendship ring was no longer in her finger.

And the other hand was something that broke my heart.

An engagement ring.

She handed me an envelope, I already knew what it was.

"I hope you can make it Chad!" she giggled. "I need my best friend there!"

I faked a smile and nodded "I'll be there!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH CHAD! YOU'RE AMAZING!" she stood up to hug me.

I hugged her back, I could smell her sweet scent.

I miss that, if on she knew how she broke my heart.

As soon as she left I opened the envelope.

Yea, I was right.

Joe and Sonny were getting married and she wants ME to be there.

She already made her choice before.

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni came in my room with a huge box.

"Your dress is here! Now hurry up! We don't have much time!" she giggled.

The hair and make up lady smiled at me.

I hoped to my bed where the box was and opened it.

My dress was beautiful and elegant.

It was just amazing!

Tawni smiled and hugged me.

My phone began to MOO.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny it's Chad."

"Chad? You're coming today right?"

"Yea, ofcourse. I'm getting ready as we speak."

I laughed.

"So why'd you call?" I ask.

"Remember that note I gave you?"

I thought for a while "Yea."

"Please read it…now."

"Now?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Yes. Well see you later Sonny. Bye."

Chad hung up.

I was still in my robe.

I ran to a drawer and took out the note.

_**SonShine,**_

_**It's CDC! If you're reading this it's probably confession time.**_

I was interrupted as Tawni sat next to me.

"What's that?"

"A letter from Chad."

"Ohhhh.. That.." She spoke as if she knew something I didn't.

"Carry on." She stood up and went to look at my dress.

_**You're probably wondering what I'm talking about and why did I write it in a letter.**_

_**You've made your decision, you're happy with Joe and as your best friend I always have your back in what you do and what you think is best for you.**_

_**I always knew this day would come.**_

_**But I just want you to know one thing before you walk down the aisle.**_

_**I love you Sonny Munroe. I love you with all my heart.**_

_**But it's ok, you love Joe. **_

_**Don't let me ruin everything. I just want you to always be happy.**_

_**Now that's out of my chest.**_

_**Just always know that I'm here for you.**_

I hadn't noticed that I've been crying till Tanwi handed me a tissue.

Tawni hugged me. "What do I do now?" I whispered.

_**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**Tawni's POV**

I watched Sonny as she got out of the bathroom.

She looks beautiful.

The dress was amazing but when you look in to her eyes It would just break your heart.

"Hey James!" I spoke through the phone.

After Chad left for his movie, James and I got together.

"Sonny's getting ready right now, see you at the church?" I asked.

"Of course hunny! Won't be long until OUR wedding."

I laughed "Slow down! I gotta go! Bye!" I hang up.

Sonny stares at herself at the long mirror.

"You know that Chad and I never dated." I finally blurted out.

She looked at me "What?"

I nodded "Joe is a nice guy and I'm not saying this to confuse you more but too make you realize things. Chad loves you. Don't you see it in his eyes? I used to like him when we were fake dating but he didn't feel the same way. I gave up when…" I smiled at Sonny.

"When I saw him look at you. So much love and passion."

Sonny looked down to her feet and walked to her vanity.

She began putting on her earrings.

**Sonny's POV**

I knew Tawni was trying to help but now I'm even more confused.

I loved Chad too. If only I knew how he felt before.

"Ms. Munroe, You need to get into the limo if you don't want to be late."

Tawni and I made our way down.

My heart was beating so fast, the ride took forever.

Tawni just smiled at me.

Finally we stopped.

I looked outside.

Everyone got inside the church and I waited in the car till it was all clear.

A certain blonde guy caught my eye.

Chad waved at me before entering the church.

The driver opened my door. Tawni got out first and I came next.

We climbed the steps to reach the church's entrance.

The flower girls began to move.

Tawni put my veil on.

"I loved him too." I spok.

"LovED?" she emphasized on the ED. As in THE PAST.

I nodded.

"So then why are you marrying Joe?"

I took a deep breath.

That was a good question.

"I don't know…" tears began to fall down my cheeks.

Tawni's eyes widened "That's my que!" tawn hugged me for the last time.

"Hope you make the right decision!"

She began walking down the aisle.

I closed my eyes and memories of me and Chad came rushing in.

The bridal song began to play.

I walked slowly down the long aisle.

They all stood up.

I could see Nick and Kevin. Nico and Grady. Zora and Tawni.

Mr. Condor, Marshall, My mom, Ms. Bitterman.

I couldn't see Chad.

My eyes were teary, what If I'm making the wrong decision right now?

I was getting closer to the aisle.

I looked at the guys standing there, the guy I was about to marry.

I saw Chad's face. That's when my heart stopped beating.

Shutting my eyes and opening it again I could see Joe smiling so brightly at me.

I took a deep breath and that's when I saw Chad sitting next to Trevor near the altar.

Finally stopping as I stood in front of Joe.

Tears came rolling down my eyes as he touched my hands.

I could see Chad from the corner of me eyes.

"Joe…I can't…"

"W..What?" his voice sounded hurt.

"I can't." I removed my hand from his.

I stared at Chad who stared back at me.

I sniffed and began walking out, not running but walking out of the church.

There were confused faces, happy places, sad faces.

I didn't care, this was my life.

I get to make my own decisions.

**Chad's POV**

I stood up and followed behind Sonny who walked at her own pace.

Once we were out of the church I stopped her.

"You look beautiful Sonny." I complimented her.

Sonny smiled and hugged me.

I hugged her back as she pulled away she slapped me.

My eyes widened, man it stings.

"What was that for!"

She laughed "For you not telling me that you loved me before!"

I sighed and my face dropped "I…I'm sorry."

I looked up to see Sonny staring at me.

"I love you Sonny." I stepped closer to her.

"I love you too Chad." She stepped closer as well.

Did she really just say that "Really?"

She smiled.

I couldn't help myself any longer.

I cupped her face and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

_**CHANNY FOREVER! :D**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**_

_**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I READ EVERY SINGLE REVIEW AND ITS VERY HEART WARMING!**_

_**REVIEWS LIKE THOSE ARE WHAT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE MY STORY DAILY!**_

_**AND HATERS, WELL YOUR REVIEWS TO ME MAKES ME BECOME AN EVEN BETTER WRITER!**_

**Sonny's POV**

Taken by back the kissed we slowly pulled away.

We smiled at each other.

I could hear someone panting.

I turned to see Joe running towards us.

Joe furious smacked Chad on the face making him fall on the ground.

My eyes widened at Joe's action.

"STOP IT!" I tried to pull Joe back but the dress was obviously not helping me.

Tawni followed and tried to help me as well and of course behind Tanwi was a James.

James grabbed Joe away from Chad who's lips seems to be bleeding.

I kneeled down "Are you ok?"

"I don't want to fight!" he completely ignored me and looks at the angered Joe.

Joe glared at him "You just had to step in and ruin it didn't you?"

"It's not his fault!" I stood up and so did Chad.

Joe calmed down a bit, looking confused.

"I did like you Joe but I loved Chad. Then he left and I knew there was no chance for us so I learned to love you. Now I'm being honest and I'm really sorry."

I apologized.

Joe calmed down completely and pulled me in for a hug.

I didn't know why but I began crying on his shoulder.

I just broke his heart and it pains me.

Joe rubbed my back and pulled away.

He went over to Chad.

Joe held out his hand "Sorry dude."

Chad smiled and shook it.

Joe looked at me and kissed my cheeks "I just want you to be happy."

His eyes were full of pain but he smiled.

**Chad's POV**

There I was holding Sonny in my arms.

The sun was shining brightly and Sonny slowly moved.

She looked up at me and opened her eyes.

"Morning!" she kissed my lips.

"Morning SonShine."

It's been a month now and we moved in together.

No, we did not get married.

We were too young.

She smiled and began playing with my hair.

"Did I ever mention that I like what you did with your hair?"

I chuckled, she really loves my hair cut. The one with no bangs.

"Everyday" I started stroking her hair. "Breakfast time!" I got up and so did she.

Following me to my kitchen she sat on the tall chair.

After a while I was done.

I handed her the pancakes.

"Amazing!" she clapped her hands.

I've always burned every breakfast I make.

"Thank you."

"After a month you finally made a proper pancake!"

I glared at her.

She was wearing my shirt which was baggy on her and her short shorts.

I was shirtless and was wearing a sweat pants.

Sonny threw a shirt at me.

I laughed, we've been together for a month and she still wasn't used to seeing me shirtless.

I began to put it on and made some scramble eggs.

"Any news about Joe?" I asked.

We all were really good friends and kept our past as our past.

Sonny nodded "He twitted that he'll be back in L.A tomorrow."

I focused on the stove.

"Oh! James gave me the big news! Romeo & Juliet comes out next week!" I clapped my hands.

I arched a brow "About time!"

After cooking I kept the scrambled eggs on her plate.

She gave me a toothy grin and peeked me quickly on my lips.

Sonny took a taste and smiled.

"Not Ba-" her eyes widened and ran towards the bathroom.

I could hear her throwing out.

I made a disgusted face and followed her.

"Oh c'mon! It can't be that bad!"

She wiped the corner of her mouth.

"It's not that…" she gripped the edge of the sink.

Her body became quick and I caught her just in time before she fell on the ground.

_**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK HAPPENED?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT LATER ON TODAY OR TOMORROW!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**_

**Chad's POV**

I paced outside the hospital room where Sonny was.

Was my food really that bad?

The doctor bought me in the room as the media spotted me.

Sonny was sitting in the hospital bed playing with her fingers.

Ok what's going on?

She looked up at me and gave me an unsure smile.

"What happened to her doctor?" I asked nervously.

The doctor turned to look at me "Are you her boyfriend?"

I nodded.

"Congratulations! You're going to be a father soon! Sonny's one month pregnant." she patted my shoulder and left me and Sonny alone.

I was pretty shock, I look at Sonny. "A father?"

Sonny's eyes looked like she was about to cry.

"How is this possible? We haven't done anything."

That's when I got it.

"Joe's the dad?"

A tear dropped from Sonny's eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…"

I shook my head.

"It's just a few days before the wedding I knew that you and I had no chance and we did it and I didn't know all this would happen and…"

She burst out crying.

I walked to her and gave her a hug.

"It happened before you knew I love you? Right?"

Sonny looked up at me and nodded.

I kissed her forehead.

I wasn't entirely ok with it but I can never stay mad at Sonny.

"You're not mad?" she whispered.

I shook my head "How are you going to tell Joe?"

She hugged me back now "I'm not…"

"What? Why? He's the father of your baby."

"I know but I don't want this baby to have a broken family."

I frowned not knowing what she was saying.

"We could be a family Chad. You, I and this baby. Start all over."

Once again I wasn't sure and entirely ok with all this but it's her baby, her decision.

I nodded once again.

**Sonny's POV**

Chad was busy shooting the next season of Mack Falls, I wasn't needed on set till next week.

The door bell rang. "Hey, Tawni!" I greeted as she came in.

"Hey, so what's the big _emergency?_" emphasizing on the word emergency.

She sat down on the sofa

"That can wait. You first. You wanted to tell me this BIG news" I suggested.

That way she'll be in a good mood and won't explode on me.

"Well I'm 20 now and James is 23… WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" she screamed.

I screamed too and hugged her.

"OMG! That's awesome news!"

She smiled and we both calmed down a bit.

"Looks like I'm the one who's going to help YOU with your wedding!"

Tawni laughed. "So what's YOUR emergency?"

I cleared my throat, "I'm pregnant."

Tawni's eyes widened.

"WHAT! YOU AND CHAD ALREADY DID IT?"

I shook my head, her jaw dropped.

"You mean…its Joes?"

I nodded and bit my bottom lip.

"What are you planning to do?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell Joe, Chad and I am happy now so we're going to act like a normal family."

"I don't know…" Tawni twisted her lip "I still think you should tell Joe."

"Tell me what?" a guy voice called out from the door.

My eyes widened as I turned around to see Joe opening the door.

"Joe? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled "Came to visit."

"Welcome back!" Tawni greeted.

I smiled "How's everything going?" I asked.

"Pretty good, what about you and Chad?"

"Great!"

He nodded "So what is it that I have to know?"

"That…ehrrrr…." I panicked so I looked at Tawni for help.

She noticed "That… I'm getting married in a few months!"

"OH! Congrats!" Joe smiled.

Phew!

"Can you make it?" Tawni asked.

Joe frowned "I can't, I'm sorry. I'm busy with the tour the whole year."

**Chad's POV**

I was woken up by a boy jumping on our bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" The boy had Joe's dark hair and Sonny's brown eyes.

"David, stop jumping. You're going to fall." Sonny groaned as she slowly sat up.

The 4 soon to be 5 years old boy sat in between me and Sonny. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

David looked a lot like Joe, the eye brows, the face shape but he sure got Sonny's smile.

"Do you have work today Daddy?" he looked at me.

"Nope, daddy's free today. What do you want to do?"

Sonny smiled at us.

"I have school today and…" David looks at Sonny who nodded.

David took something out of his pocket "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY!" he threw his hands around me.

Sonny laughed "Gave daddy your gift Dave."

"Oh yea!" David held out a small box.

I arched a brow "What is it?"

"Open it. Duh!" he joked.

I messed up his hair and opened it.

A necklace, it had CDC on it.

Sonny laughed, I looked up at her.

David was sitting on her lap "You like it?"

"Of course! I love it David! Thank you!" I wore it.

I can't believe me and Sonny are married now and having this little angel.

"Tell you what. How about I take you to school?"

David's eyes widened "REALLY?"

"Yea. Why not?"

I've always been busy and the reporters wouldn't leave me alone.

But today was a special day.

Sonny tied David's shoelace.

"You sure about this, honey?"

I smiled "Don't worry about us." I kissed her.

"EWWW!" David made a disgusted face.

Sonny and I laughed.

I wore jeans and a plain white shirt with sunglasses.

We stopped at a stoplight.

David was listening to Joe's and his brother's songs.

"L.A. L.A BABY!" he sang, he had a good voice.

Then he stopped.

I looked at him to see why and that's when I saw someone.

Someone I didn't want to see for a long time.

Joe's car was right next to ours.

Please don't look our way! I whispered to myself.

"YOU'RE JOE!" David screamed.

Joe looked at us.

"Chad?" his voice was in shock.

David gasped "You know him daddy?"

"Daddy?" Joe repeated.

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**_

_**REVIEW! :D**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**_

**Joe's POV**

The little kid stared at me.

I smiled back, he kind of looks like me, why is that?

And the fact that Sonny and Chad has a baby just ripped my heart.

Believe it or not, I've dated a lot of girls to get over Sonny but for some reason she's still in my heart.

The green light appeared, Chad waved and drove off.

It took me a while to start my car.

Still in shock I began to drive.

**Chad's POV**

"How do you know Joe daddy?" David asked as he sat back in his seat.

"Joe's an old friend of Sonny and I"

Dave laughed "You know people in my class say that I look like him."

"Really now?"

David nodded.

"It's the two of us tonight, we can make it last forever. We're in the neon lights; it's just you and me together!" Dave sang out.

He has a great voice but the fact that he looks like Joe and sings like Joe creeps me out.

We finally reached his school, We both got out and I walked him in.

Parents, girls and little kids gasp when they saw me.

David smiled "Thank you daddy!" he hugged me.

"You're welcome my little man! Now I'll pick you up later ok? Have fun!"

David nodded, kissed my cheeks and went inside his class.

I dialed Sonny "Hey Honey!" she answered brightly.

"Joe's back. He saw David." I went straight to my point.

There was a gasp on the other line "WHHAT? What did he say? Does he know?"

"Calm down a bit. We just saw him on when we were at the stoplight. Yes he saw David. He seems suspicious."

Sonny was heavily panting.

"Where are you now?" she asks.

"At David's school, he just got inside his class. What about you?"

"Heading to a photo shoot. Should I pick Dave up?"

"No…I'll do it."

"Alright. We need to talk about this when we get home."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hanged up.

The media was pretty shocked about Sonny and I getting married but it did sink in.

Then David came along, we couldn't get the paparazzi out of our backs.

Interviews were always hard cause they always ask why David doesn't look like me at all.

I just laugh at that and pretend that I never noticed.

Waiting I grabbed a coffee and just checked my blogs and schedule.

Soon David's school ended.

I got out of my car only to see Joe talking to David.

My heart skipped a beat. No! Joe shouldn't find out.

I walked faster than usual.

"Hey David, Dad's here." I hugged him.

Joe smiled "Hey Chad." We shook hands.

"Long time, what are you doing here?" I got straight to my point.

Joe shrugged "Just wanna do some catching up, it's been long,"

"I see. Well it's nice to see you again but Dave and I have to be somewhere." I lied.

"Oh alright then. See you soon David!"

They high fived.

"You look a lot like me, you could be my daddy!" Dave giggled.

My heart broke, I treated David like my real son and it pains hearing that.

And the fact that it could happen just broke me.

**Sonny's POV**

Finally done with the photo shoot I got out of the building to see Chad's car waiting.

Dave was waving from the inside making me smile.

I got in and fastened my seat belt.

"MOMMY! YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHO I JUST MET!" he spoke excitedly.

I smiled "Who?"

"JOE JOOOONNNNASSS! HIS AMAZING!"

Chad took a deep breath, I touched his hands.

"That's great honey."

"Joe wanted me to tell you that he says hi." He added before playing with his action figures.

Chad and I looked at each other for a few seconds and looked away.

Amazing how there could be sparks just by looking at each other.

Let's just hope that Joe and I don't meet again.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours, have fun." I waved as Dave ran straight to Tawni's hours.

Tawni also has a baby boy, James. Yes, like his father.

We call him Junior.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. It's nice that Junior has someone to play with."

I smiled "Ok, I'll be back soon."

We hugged and I got inside Chad's car.

"Sooo…what happened?"

"They meet… and Dave said that Joe could be his dad since they look alike."

"Awwww…" I hugged Chad's right arm while his other was controlling the steering wheel.

Chad just sighed.

"He didn't say anything else?"

He shook his head.

"Maybe…" Chad hesitated to speak.

I stared at him "Maybe… Maybe we should tell Joe."

"What? NO!"

"It made sense before. But now, I find it unfair for Dave and Joe."

Chad was right.

I'm being selfish but what if Joe takes Dave away from Chad and I?

I can't bare that.

Chad and I held hands as we walked towards the restaurant.

Joe waved and flashed us a smile.

"Glad you can make it guys!" he greeted.

We took our seats.

"So I heard you met David."

Joe nodded "Great kid!"

"Yea. Talented too." Chad added.

I smiled.

"So…" Joe rubbed both his palms together "How have you guys been?"

"Great!"

Chad held out his left hand to show our wedding ring.

"Oh I see." I could see sadness in his eyes.

Joe has always been great with me and I care about him.

I really think you should tell Joe about his soon.

I mean they both deserve to know the truth.

"What about you? Has life been?"

"Alright, been busy with the tour and stuff. But now that's over, I'm going to take a break from the limelight. You now, low profile and just kick off and relax."

**Joe's POV**

Sonny looks stunning as always, she's really grown mature now and much more beautiful.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her; I hope Chad hasn't noticed though.

After all they're married.

There's something about David that just makes me want to know him better.

I don't know why but it's inside me.

"Joe.. I have to tell you something." Sonny finally blurted out.

I stared into her eyes.

"Something about Dave."

I frowned not knowing what she was trying to get at.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you this before. But…"

I could see Chad looking away and Sonny tightening her grip on Chad's hands.

"David's your son."

_**SORRY IT TOOK ME LONG TO UPLOAD THIS.**_

_**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**_

**Joe's POV**

I blinked a couple of times and laughed.

"Good one Sonny! No wonder you were in 'So Random!' before!"

I studied their face expression.

Chad stared at the floor and Sonny had a mixed expression.

I cleared my throat making Chad look at me.

"We're not kidding." He said in a firm yet gentle voice.

It took a while to sink in.

"How is that poss-" I stopped myself as I remembered.

I had a son and I didn't know.

I stomped my fist on the table making Sonny jump back.

Chad kept a straight face as If he knew this was going to happen.

Standing up I stormed out of the restaurant.

I didn't know what to do.

How could she keep something this big from me?

I couldn't believe I have a son and it's with SONNY!

And she hid it from me, but why?

I deserved to be known as David's father, not Chad.

Chad might have won Sonny's heart once but this time I'm going to fight.

I'm not going to let them go this time.

**Chad's POV**

I knew something like this would happen.

I knew it from the start, when Sonny made her decision.

Sonny gasped at Joe's action.

We remained silent after Joe has stormed off.

I pulled Sonny for a hug, she definitely needed that.

"It's going to be ok Sweetheart." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

She look up at me "How do you know that?"

"Cause things happen for a reason."

Sonny sighed and hugged me closer.

"What do you think Joe would do?" she hissed.

I bit my bottom lip "I don't know."

**David's POV**

Mommy and daddy have been acting really weird today.

It was getting dark when the doorbell rang.

"MOMMY!" I jumped on mom and waved at dad.

Daddy smiled at me "Had fun?"

I nodded.

It wasn't long till we reached the house.

"Where were you mommy and daddy?" I asked as I began eating my lollipop.

"Mom and dad just went to take care of some stuff. Sweety, did Joe say anything to you?" Mom asked gently.

I tilted my head not knowing what she meant.

"Before I picked you up, did Joe say anything?" Dad straightened it up.

I remembered "Other than he wanting to say hi to your mom?" dad continued.

"He said something about how we look alike." I laughed, it was true.

"Joe seems really nice mom! Can I hang out with him?"

"NO!" she snapped at me.

She never did that before, I was almost in tears when she apologized and pulled me in for a hug.

Mom went to bed early; Dad and I sat on the couch.

"Mom's sorry about her tone; she's just in a bad mood."

I nodded "Ok daddy, maybe tomorrow we could make her breakfast! She'll be in a better mood then!"

"If that's what you want." I grinned widely "It's what I want!"

"Alright then!" Dad spoke brightly.

Years passed by, I haven't heard about Joe since I was five.

"DAVID! KYLA! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE IN 3 MINUTES IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Mom screamed in a sweet tone.

Amazing how she could make that work!

I opened my bedroom door to find Kyla opening hers as well.

Our rooms were opposite each other.

Kyla flipped her blonde hair and smiled "Morning bro!"

"Morning." I spoke lazily making my way down the stairs.

Our house was elegant, big and fancy.

Mom and Dad's room were on the second floor while Kyla and ours was on the third making it a long way down.

Kyla skipped down the stairs and got into the spacious kitchen.

Dad was sipping his coffee and mom began preparing our lunch.

I sat at the high chair next to the counter with Kyla beside me.

"I'm off. Lots of action happening today." Dad stood up, place his empty cup on the counter.

Mom smiled and they kissed.

"Ugh!" Kyla made a disgusted face, so did I.

Mom laughed, Kyla hugged dad and I just smiled as he headed out the kitchen.

Dad was working on a new movie, this time it was action.

A little bit different from what dad used to do but he was still good at it.

Mom has been turning down a lot of movie offers since Kyla came into the picture.

"Oh right! Mom, I'm might come home a bit late later." Kyla chewed on her pancake.

Mom sat in front of us.

"And why is that?"

I watched as I drank my orange juice.

"Lisa and I are going shopping."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know dad wouldn't allow you." I stated the obvious.

Kyla glared at me then look at mom.

"Mom pleaaasseeee! I'm thirteen SOON TO BE fourteen! And I'm used to handling all the media and stuff. PLEEASSEE!"

I groaned.

As the son and daughter of THE Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of HIS generation and THE Sonny Munroe, the sweetheart the media has been following us but as much as possible mom and dad try to keep us away from the spotlight.

Mom sighed "David…" she looked at me.

I knew this was going nowhere good "Pick your sister up later at the mall."

"What! Mom! But I have band practice."

Kyla gave me the I WON smile.

"Just do it this one time. If I could I would but I have this meeting with my manager."

I brightened up at that. Finally! She's going back to making her dreams come true.

"FINE!" I sighed.

I grabbed my car keys, I'm eighteen after all and I'm a year away from college.

"Bye Mom!" I took my bag, looked at Kyla, rolled my eyes as she stuck her tongue out at me and made my way out.

**Sonny's POV**

After my confession to Joe he tried to take David away from me.

I couldn't let that happen!

We've been through a lot and Chad helped me get through it.

We went to court and did all those stuff, Joe and David hasn't seen each other then.

Then Kyla came along, Chad and I's first child.

She was beautiful; she had Chad's straight silky hair and my eyes.

"I better go too! Bye Mom!" Kyla kissed me on the cheeks.

Chad has been very careful with our children as someone has tried to kidnap David once.

Kyla has her own driver and we removed David's when he got his license.

Over all, life has been good.

I insist on making the food though we have maids.

Lorie, one of the maids took care of the dishes while I went to David's and Kyla's floor.

I went to Kyla's first.

Her room was well organized and the room was mostly purple.

I got into her huge walk in closet; she has a GREAT fashion taste.

Probably got that from Chad since like Tawni said the things I wore was never in.

But then again, I'm named the sweetheart so I still must have looked cute!

Everything seems to be in place.

Bed in the center, entertainment system opposite the bed.

Walk in closet and bathroom on the right was neatly arranged.

The opened up curtains brightens up the room and the left side study place.

I smiled and closed her door.

I made my way to David's room.

His was definitely different than Kyla's.

David's bed was at the centre, entertainment system opposite the bed.

The room was mostly dark blue.

Walking in closet and the bathroom on the left, it wasn't as organized as Kyla's but it wasn't THAT messy.

David's electric guitar next to his bed and his study section on the right.

Posters of his favorite band on the walls.

I nodded and went a floor down to Chad and I's room.

It was comfy, spacious and fancy like.

I got into MY walk in closet and began to pick out an outfit to wear.

The older David gets the more he looks a lot like his father, but in a better way.

David and Kyla, like siblings doesn't really get along very well.

Kyla would complain about the noise David makes when he plays his guitar and David would yell at Kyla to get off the phone.

Today was a special day!

After 13 years out off the limelight, I'm getting back.

It was about time.

Kyla's a teen now and David is legal.

Both capable to cope without having me around every day.

I got into my car and drove to a familiar road, the road towards the Condor Studio.

_**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**_

_**I KNOW, THERE'S NOT MUCH TOO IT!**_

_**BUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER A WHOLE LOT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!**_

_**SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT! REEEEVIIIIEEEWWW!**_

_**NEXT CHPATER COMES OUT EITHER TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER.**_

_**SORTA BUSY.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY**_

**Joe's POV**

"Come on Joe!" Nick called out as I made my way to our limo.

Kevin and Nick were watching a TV.

Being back here in L.A brings back a whole lot of memories.

It's been years and now David's finally legal.

I get to see him again.

Putting on my greatest smile I got out of the car.

Sonny won the whole court thing and I love David.

I don't want him to be surrounded by the media and so didn't Sonny.

We kept things the way it was, Chad was Dave's father and I was just a singer he looked up to.

But everything changes now, I could finally tell him.

I just hope he'll take it well.

My smile vanished as I saw Sonny.

We both stared at each other.

Gosh she hasn't changed, she still looked beautiful.

I was still in love with her and our last goodbye didn't turn out well.

"What are you doing here?" she walked towards me angrily.

I was shocked but managed to keep my calm "Going to work."

Sonny glared at me. It's been 13 years now and we both grew old and mature.

"What are YOU doing here? Didn't you step away from the limelight?"

She snapped "That's none of your business."

WHOA! Someone has some anger issues.

**David's POV**

"I can't stay for long, need to pick up Kyla later." I began talking as I strummed my guitar.

"Ah man! Seriously! Can't believe Uncle Chad allowed her!" James groaned as he played with his drum sticks.

I shrugged "Dad didn't, anyways."

"Well then when or where do we get to record our first demo. You guys don't want your parents to know. I still don't know why." Chris arched a brow.

"Cause our parents don't want the paparazzi following us and they want to keep us away from the crazy showbiz." James whined.

"A little too late for that don't you think?" Chris laughed.

I smiled, it was true.

Kyla loved it though; she loves to act and has been going to an acting school.

"JAAAMMMESSS! WE GOTTA GO!" Lara, James 16 year old sister waved.

She was HOT! She has a long blonde hair, curled at the ends.

Blue eyes and a body of a super model.

"Oh hey David." She smiled at me.

"Hey, where you guys up to?"

"Mom wants us to go visit our Uncle in the hospital."

"OH MAN! Guess practice is off today!" Chris groaned.

James kept his drum stick in his bag "Later!" and began walking.

Lara looked back, waved, smiled and began walking once again.

"Dude, I think she likes you." Chris gave me a goofy grin.

I arched a brow "You always say that!"

"It's true, here watch!" Chris called out a girl's name and the girl came up to us.

She seems to be flirty "Karen, do you like David."

The girl blushed and finally exploded "YES! AND EVERYONE I KNOW DOES TOO! OOPPPSS!"

She ran away and Chris laughed.

"Ehrr… Ok. Well Lara's different. She's not like my past girlfriends."

Chris stuffed his face with a sandwich.

"All your girlfriends were hot!" he spoke with his mouth full.

I looked around to see familiar faces.

"You don't get it dude."

"Yea. Probably. And the fact that you look like Joe is another big advantage."

"I've been told."

**Chad's POV**

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" James screamed his famous line and ran.

I ran after him and jumped on his back.

"CUT! OK! I need the stunt doubles on set NOW!" he screamed.

Whoa, I could feel myself getting old, I get tired faster now.

Life has been GREAT!

The kids grew fast though. I miss cuddling them when they were young.

David and I have our arguments but we get through it eventually.

Now David's older, legal, there's one more thing I'm much more worried about.

Joe.

Last time we meet didn't turn out pretty.

He wanted David and I could see the hurt and pain Sonny was in.

"Dude what's up?" James snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What? Huh? Nothing." I scratched the side of my head.

James smiled "I've known you for a LONG time. I think I can tell when there's something wrong."

"I'm just worried about David."

"C'mon! His eighteen!"

"Not that. It's…it's…Joe. Sonny would be devastated if Joe comes back for David."

We were silent.

**Sonny's POV**

"WHHHAAATTT?" Joe and I both screamed together.

The director jumped back.

"Is… is there a problem?" he stuttered.

"We CANNOT work together!" I snapped first.

"Why?"

"BECAUSE…. BECAUSEE…"

Joe smiled as he calmed down.

"Never mind." I sat back down on my seat.

The director Ken relaxed.

"Well shooting starts next week." He handed our scripts "Learn it and be ready. Meetings closed."

Everyone began to packed up, I made my way out when Joe stopped me.

"Leaving so soon?"

I turned around.

"Why do you have to come back in my life?" I groaned.

"Because, Chad took something important from me…" he stood up and walked closer.

I kept walking back till I reached the dead end, the wall.

Joe leaned on my ear "And I'm going to get it back." He whispered huskily.

_**I KNOW THAT MY PAST CHAPTERS AREN'T SO GREAT.**_

**_BEEN BUSY AND I STILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN._**

**_NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT EITHER TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**_

_**SORRY IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO UPDATE.**_

_**BEEN BUSY.**_

_**WELL HERE IT IS NOW, ENJOY!**_

**Joe's POV**

I stepped back knowing that Sonny felt uncomfortable.

At least now she gets my point.

"Wha..what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

I turned around and walked to the table to grab my script "I think you know exactly what I'm talking back."

I tucked it on my arm and turned around to look at Sonny.

Winking at her before I left the room.

I walked slowly and it was only a matter of time that I hear her hurried footsteps behind me.

She ran and stopped in front of me to block my way "STAY AWAY FROM DAVID!"

"I let you have him for 13 years. Times up Sonny." I stepped aside and walked again.

Sonny ran and stopped me again.

I smiled this time, this pissed her off.

"You think this is funny?" she folded her arms.

"Yes! You seriously thought I was going to forget about my son?"

This took her back, I walked again and this time she didn't stop me.

Now, I need to find a way to see David.

**David's POV**

Kyla sprinted to our house, I walked at my own pace.

"MOOOMMMM! DAVID WAS DRIVING OVER THE SPEED LIMIT AGAIN!"

I could hear her scream. I rolled my eyes and closed the huge door behind me.

"Oh shut it! Be thankful I even agreed to pick you up or you would have been walking home."

I crashed on the huge leather sofa and grabbed my guitar.

"MOM! DAD!" Kyla screamed.

"Ms. Cooper, Your parents haven't arrived yet." Pia, one of the maids spoke.

I wasn't really bothered, I began strumming.

"Alright. Thank Pia!" Kyla began walking up the stairs.

My phone began to ring "Hello?"

"Dave! Party later, my house! Parents are out of town. Your dad too since his working with my dad. Coming?"

I thought for a while, I don't think mom would mind.

"Be right there! Later!" I hang up, slid my phone on my pocket and kept my guitar down.

"You're leaving?" Kyla asked, she was already in her pajamas.

"Yep!" I stood up, grabbed a car key.

Dad has A LOT of cars and lets me use them, as long as I don't do any damage.

"Mom knows?" she tied her hair up in a pony tail.

"Nah. I won't be long…" I look at Pia "Tell mom that I'll be over at James."

"Yes, Sir."

Putting on my jacket I left.

**Kyla's POV**

Ugh! I hate being alone. Well Pia's here and my driver and all the other maids.

But they're usually in their rooms.

Dad made a small house beside ours, that's where our maids live.

"Should I stay till your Mrs. Cooper come back?" Pia asked.

I shook my head "I'll be alright, you should rest." I smiled at her.

Pia nodded and left.

As soon as Pia closed the huge gate I went over to activate the anti theft sensor.

I always feel safer and Mom, David and Dad have the pass card that will deactivate it.

"There's nothing to be scared of! Nothing to be scared of!"

I made my way David and I's floor.

Turning my speakers to the maximum and blasting music.

I began dancing to it and singing the lyrics as loud as I can.

Then I heard a crash. My eyes widened.

"I'm over my head and I know it, I know it…" I sand a little bit softer.

The crash was heard again, this time my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm trying my trying my best not to show it, to show it…"

There was silence.

"It's just a cat." I whispered to myself.

"GAAAAHHHH!" I manly voice screamed.

Oh dang! I ran as fast as I could to the activity room where one side has David's guitars and other stuff and the other had my paints and drawings.

I opened the closet to find all the sports stuff.

Grabbing dad's tennis racket I ran back to my room and locked the door.

The voice screamed again, this time he sounds like his in pain.

My guilt was killing me so I unlocked the door and headed down stairs.

Grabbing my pass key I opened the door.

A guy was on the ground holding his left arm.

My eyes widened and gripped the tennis racket tighter.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I tried to sound firm.

The guy just kept groaning.

I couldn't see his face clearly, the street light were too dim.

Placing my pass card on to the sensor the gate unlocked.

"Lance? What are you doing here?"

Lance groaned "Tell you later, help please!"

"Oh right!" I helped him up and led him inside.

"WHOA!" he gasped and then winced in pain.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll get some ice."

Lance nodded and I ran to the kitchen.

Coming back I placed the ice pack on his arm.

The answering machine went on.

"Kyla? David? It's Mom. Aunt Tawni's brother is in a bad condition, I figured she would want some company. I'll be home by tomorrow. Take care of yourself guys. You know the things you're not allowed to do. Alright, love you guys. Bye."

I just listened and nodded.

"Nice place." Lance looked around.

I smiled "Thanks. So what are you doing here?"

Lance took something out of the pocket of his jacket.

It was a letter?

"Steve wanted me to give you this." He gave it to me.

His hazel brown eyes met mine.

I watched as he stroke his dark brown hair back and sat comfortably.

I've always had a thing for him, just never had the guts to say it.

Opening the note I scanned through it.

"You going?" Lance asked?

I shook my head "I don't think Steve is the guy for me."

"Ah c'mon! His great!" Lance smiled at me.

I thought about it.

**David's Party**

Someone tapped my shoulder, turning around I saw Lara.

"Hey!" she said brightly.

"Hey." I smiled "Great party."

"Uh-huh! I just can't wait to see how much trouble James is going to be in when mom finds out."

The place was packed and the music was blasting.

I laughed at that "Tell me how it goes then."

"So. How's the whole band going?" she asked tucking some strand of hair behind her ear.

I can't believe at how in love I was with her "Pretty good."

"Really?" she seemed shock. "Nah!" I smiled.

Lara giggled.

**Joe's POV**

"Cooper residence please." I spoke as I rolled my car window done.

The security guard looked at me "You are?"

"Sonny's brother, here to take care of my niece and nephew while they're out of town."

The guard arched his brow then nodded "House 23/4"

I drove as the gate opened.

I got out of my car which was parked at the drive way.

Ringing the doorbell I shoved my hands on my jean pocket.

The door soon opened.

A blonde girl came out, with a guy?

Am I in the wrong house?

Oh wait. Right, Sonny and Chad has a daughter. Kylie? Karel? Not sure.

"See you tomorrow, Lance." The girl waved as the guy left.

"Joe? Can I help you?" she asked while folding her hands.

"I was wondering where David is."

"His over at his James's house, on the next street. You can't miss it, they're throwing a party."

"Thanks ummm…"

"Kyla." She smiled.

"You, mom and dad go way back right?" she smiled.

I nodded, I could see Sonny's eyes in hers.

"Well it's nice meeting you. I better go back in, it's getting late."

"You probably should. Thanks again. Take care."

I waved and got back in my car.

**David's POV**

It was getting quiet late and some people have already left.

Someone rang the doorbell. Which was weird, most people would be leaving not coming.

People gasped. I arched a brow and peeked to see who it was.

I bet it's either aunt Tawni or Uncle James.

"DAVID! GET OUTTA HERE! NOW!" James screamed.

My eyes widened, oh please don't let it be mom or dad.

Walking towards the door I looked at who it was.

"Joe?"

"DAVID?" His eyes were huge and seemed to be full of happiness.

I must admit, I was a little creep out.

**Kyla's POV**

Weird. Why was he looking for David?

The phone rang, this time I answered the phone.

"Hey Mom! How's Aunt Tanwi's brother."

"A little better I guess." Mom spoke calmly. "You guys doing alright?"

"I am, David went to James stupid party." I rolled my eyes and smiled knowing he would get in trouble for that.

"WHAT? UGH!" Mom groaned, I smiled even brighter.

"Oh yea, Uncle Joe came by, he was looking for David."

There was silence on the other line.

"Mom?"

"I'M COMING HOME….NOOOW!"

She hanged up.

Seesshh! What is up with people this days?

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**_

_**MIGHT NOT BE A GOOD CHAPTER BUT ENJOY ANYWAYS!**_

**Sonny's POV**

"SERIOUSLY!" I screamed to myself as I drove.

My left arm steering the wheel and the other searching for my phone in my bag.

Finally finding it I dialed Chad's number.

"Sonshine! You're still awake?" Chad answered.

"I'm actually on my way home now. Joe came over and is looking for David." I said in a rush.

There was a pause "I'm coming home too."

"NO! It's late and it's a long drive, I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Sonny, no. I got your back remember?"

I rolled my eyes, are we really doing this now?

"I remember" I muttered out.

My car suddenly shivered making me scream.

"SONNY! ARE YOU OK?" Chad's voice sounded worried.

My heart skipped a beat, I stopped the car.

Taking a deep breath "Yea, I'm fine. I just need to…focus on the road. I'll see you later."

"Alright, take care. I love you."

I smiled "I love you too."

I hanged up, took another breath and drove again.

I could hear the loud thumping of music coming from Tawni's house.

HERE WE GO!

I opened the door and rang the doorbell.

Junior James opened the door, his jaw dropping.

"Aunt Sonny. What are you doing here? We're not throwing a party, Just.. band…practice?"

"Save it! Where's David?"

"With Joe."

"Where are they?"

James shrugged, I groaned.

"But I saw them go that way!" he pointed to the left side of the street.

"Thanks."

I ran back to my car.

"WAIT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL MOM AND DAD RIGHT?" James yelled.

I wasn't really focused, I just completely ignored him.

**Joe's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually with MY son.

We have some resemblance and Sonny and Chad seemed to have raised him well.

"So I heard you're in a band." I spoke as I drove.

"Yea." He stared outside "So where are we going again?"

"Somewhere quiet. I need to talk to you about something important."

I could feel him look at me.

"Important? Like."

"It's about your dad."

"What about dad?"

"By the way, who IS your dad?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" he stated the obvious. "I figure you already knew that since you guys were friends."

I smiled "So what's your full name?"

"David Cooper."

"Ah! Good he didn't make it David Dylan Cooper. That'll be just creepy."

My son chuckled at that.

Finally we were far away from the noise.

"So what about dad?" David unbuckled his seatbelt and so did I.

We both stepped out of the car.

There was a small diner. Not that crowded, perfect to talk.

We sat opposite each other.

"Drinks?" I asked.

"Nah."

"I'll have a coffee." I smiled at the waitress.

"Go on."

He spoke impatiently.

"Chad's not your dad."

David arched a brow when the bell sensing that someone has entered chimed.

I could see the fire in Sonny's eyes as she stormed to us.

"DAVID! WERE GOING HOME NOW!" Sonny pulled David's arm.

I stopped both of them by blocking the door.

"NO! You both are staying here!"

Sonny glared at me and David seemed confused.

"Let go mom!" David rubbed his wrist as Sonny let go.

I folded my arms still leaning against the door.

"Is it true?" David broke the silence.

Sonny looked at David.

Of course David was taller so he tilted her head up a bit so their eyes would meet.

"Chad's not my dad." David took a step back.

Sonny didn't say anything.

David let out a laughing sigh and looked away "You lied to me!"

He looked back at Sonny. This time his face was serious.

"David listen to me."

Sonny tried to hold David but he stepped further back.

"Is he my dad?" David pointed at me.

Sonny nodded.

David glared at me and walked towards my way "And you didn't do anything to get me back.. You don't care."

WHOA! I did not expect this.

"Bu-"

He interrupted me.

"And now you just decide to show up and ruin everything…after all this years."

David snapped his head back to Sonny and grunted.

"I just wish you both weren't my parents!" he stormed off using the kitchen door.

Sonny was in tears now, I tried to hug her but she slapped me.

Man it stung like hell.

"YOU!" she pointed at me, her finger shaking.

Caught off guard I gulped.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" she wiped her tears angrily.

"Sonny I didn't mean it to be this way."

"HA! You expect David to just be ok with everything!" her hands were shaking.

Now I realize how stupid I was.

"David has to know! He can't live forever with his life being a lie!"

I snapped back. I couldn't take it anymore.

**Chad's POV**

I ran to my house putting the pass key so the door would open.

"DAD!" Kyla waved "You're back early."

"Where's your mom and David?"

"I don't know."

I nodded and ran back to my car.

"WAIT DAD! I'M COMING WITH YOU!"

There was no time to argue so I just nodded.

Kyla buckled her seatbelt on.

"David was at James's party. Maybe they're there?"

I shook my head.

"No, Joe would definitely bring David somewhere quiet."

"Uncle Joe? What does he have to do with this?"

"I'll tell you later."

I kept driving till I spotted Sonny's and Joe's car at a diner.

Kyla and I both got out.

David stomped his feet as he saw me.

He seemed to be angry. OH MAN!

Please tell me Joe didn't tell him.

"David."

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" he walked pass me.

**Kyla's POV**

Why is everyone so tensed?

"David! Wait!" I tried to walk towards him but dad stopped me.

"I'll handle this."

"OH YOU'LL HANDLE THIS!" David laughed angrily.

I never saw David mad. Well I did but not like this.

After a few moments Mom came running.

"DAVID I'M SORRY!"

What was she sorry about? Why is she crying?

"Mom are you ok?" I asked.

Mom just hugged me and it wasn't long till Uncle Joe came running out as well.

"What's going on?" I finally spoke out.

"I'LL TELL YOU!" David clenched his fist.

"CHAD'S NOT MY DAD! THAT GUY IS!" he pointed at Joe.

My jaw dropped.

"AND I… HM! I AM SICK OF ALL THIS!" David gritted his teeth.

Mom was crying hysterically on my shoulder.

"THEY LIED! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE THEY LIED ABOUT?"

David was screaming now, he walked my way.

My eyes widened at how he gripped my arm and pulled me away from my mom.

All I could do was gasp, his grip was too tight.

"Let go of your sister." Dad spoke calmly.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!"

David looked at me.

"Go inside the car."

"Wha-"

"GO!" he pointed at dad's car.

David got in too.

He knew that dad never takes out his car keys cause our driver parks his car for us.

"Dave what are yo-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed as he shut the door.

I gulped and nodded.

"Put on your seatbelt."

I did what he said.

"DAVID COOPER! GET OUT OF MY CAR!" Dad screamed thumping on the side window.

This was all too much.

I could see mom crying and I couldn't help but cry too.

Next thing I knew Dave took off quickly.

_**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY!**_

_**MIGHT NOT BE A GOOD CHAPTER BUT ENJOY ANYWAYS!**_

**David's POV**

I was so furious!

How could they lie to me!

18 years of my life has all been a lie!

I gripped the steering wheel harder.

Kyla was sobbing lightly.

I knew that she was shocked so I left her at that.

The reason I took her with me is so that she'll be away from all the drama.

The press would be all over her and it's just too much, she's too young.

"You've been crying for an hour now. Amazing how you never ran out of tears."

I spoke calmly; small drop of rain began to fall on the windshield.

"YOU'VE BEEN DRIVING FOR AN HOUR NOW! AMAZING HOW STUPID YOU ARE!" she snapped at me at the same time mocking me.

"HEY! Look. You're going to thank me for this."

"NO! I'M NOT! YOU MADE MOM CRY AND DISOBEY DAD!"

"Stop screaming and his not my dad, his yours."

There was silence.

After 45 minutes I broke it again.

"If you were in my place you would have done worst."

I could feel Kyla staring at me.

"Well Sonny's your real mom and dad well dad treated you like his own son."

"But I'm not his real son. That's the point, they lied."

Kyla looked outside the window as I slowed down.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked.

"We need gas." I opened a small cabinet in the car, there was a credit card.

Taking it I got out of the car.

Kyla did too. "Dad's credit card? HOW?"

"He has a credit card in each car, for emergency and such."

**Joe's POV**

Chad hugged Sonny.

I feel so bad.

"You just had to come back didn't you?" Chad finally let go of Sonny.

I glared "LOOK! I gave you Sonny even though I still love her and you took my son too! And I let you both have him for 18 freaking years!"

They both stared at me.

"NOW! Don't you blame things on me! It's both of your faults. I wanted to tell him but you didn't let me! Now if anything happens to David and Kyla…it's not my fault."

**Sonny's POV**

I watched as Joe hoped into his car and drove off.

Chad wrapped me even tighter but my conscience was eating me up.

Everything Joe said was right.

"If anything happens to them Chad… I don't know what it'll do!"

Chad rubbed my back.

"I doubt David would do anything that would hurt him and Kyla. You raised him well."

Chad smiled at me; I tried to smile back but…

"Chad…I'm going to look for them."

He nodded, I'm coming with you.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Absolutely. The movie thing will come and go, I got your back."

**Kyla's POV**

Why is David acting like nothing has happened?

I watched as he took a sip of his coffee in the mini restaurant at the gas station.

"So…what now?" I held both of my hands together bored to death.

Dave ignored me and began texting,

"DAVID!" I stomped my hand on the table.

He slowly looked up at me "What?"

"What now?"

"Now…We hide."

"Hide? What? Why?"

"Cause it's only a matter of time before the public knows the truth and they'll be all over us."

"US?" I repeated "What do I have to do with this?"

"They're going to want your opinion. LOOK! You already know what's going to happen." Dave gave up.

I did know. In fact, I'm ready but I don't know if he is so I just nodded.

"So. I already have a low class hotel booked, we need to keep a low profile."

"I'm not sure about this though" I added.

Dave rolled his eyes, I knew I had no other choice.

**Chad's POV**

I woke up with the picture of Sonny, David, Kyla, Joe and I on the cover of every newspaper and magazines.

It was from last night.

I scanned through it.

_Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper, a liar._

_David whose real father is JOE was seen driving off with his younger sister Kyla._

_After the news of how Chad was NOT David's real dad things got dramatic._

_Taking his sister with him to keep her away from the drama that's going on__._

_David was raised well and he made a right decision to keep her thirteen year old sister away from all the commotion._

_Now the real question is… WHAT NOW?_

"Chad? Where are you?" I could hear Sonny's sleepy voice getting louder.

Hiding the newspaper in between the cushions I answered back.

"Down here honey."

Sonny was wearing a robe and hugged me.

"A long day of searching today!" Sonny sighed out.

I smiled "Yes. Well find them Sonny. Don't worry."

She nodded.

**David's POV **

I stared out at the window when I heard a groan.

"Dave? What time is it?" Kyla groaned getting up from her bed.

I sat back on my bed "10:43am"

"Oh" she rubbed her eyes.

"I bought toothbrushes. Yours is pink. Hurry up. We got a lot of things to do."

Kyla rubbed the back of her head and got in the shower.

Soon enough we were at the mall.

"First of all. The hair."

"The hair?" she repeated in a questioning voice.

I groaned and began walking, knowing that she was following me I took made my way to the hair salon.

"Hey!" I greeted, the girl seems old enough not to know me.

"My cousin would like to have a haircut and hair dye."

"Alright.. Join me will you?" she spoke in a bored tone.

Kyla grabbed my arm as we walked "Haircut? Hair dye? WHAAT?"

"We need disguises. Oh and change your name."

"What? C'mon you're over reacting!"

I look at her with a serious face.

"Alright, alright! What would you do with your hair?"

I looked my hair. It was quiet long and a bit curly.

"Fine. I'll change mine too."

Kyla smiled.

After a couple of hours with my earphones pinned on my ear and my butt on the too soft chair the torture was finally over.

I was done first.

My hair was shorter now and is spike up a bit so the curl could no longer be shown.

And it's lighter in color. Instead of Dark brown it was now light brown.

I waited and soon Kyla came out.

Her long blonde straight her was now dark brown and curled at the end.

She has a fringe too. I laughed, she looked so different without her blonde hair.

"SHUT UP!" she folded both her arms.

I handed the lady dad's credit card, though I had mine too but I wanted to save it.

We left the store.

"What now?" Kyla groaned.

"Clothes. But new clothes. Something different than you're usual."

Kyla seemed happy about that, she loves shopping.

It took me an hour to buy clothes, going inside the bathroom I changed.

The pants are my usual style but my shirt is somehow different.

I would usually wear something that would stand out, in a good way.

But now I put on a plain yet stylish shirt and a leather jacket.

Leather jackets are common these days and my parents know I'm not a big fan of leather.

Kyla was wearing something different too.

Instead of her usual skirt and either pink or purple girly shirts she wore a black skinny jeans.

She wore a red shirt and it wasn't girl, she looked mature.

"Good enough?" She asked.

I nodded, we both had shopping bags on both hands.

At the end of the day we came back to our hotel room.

The next morning.

I handed Kyla a bag back big enough to fit all our clothes in.

I had my own bag too.

"How long are we going to hide?" Kyla spoke as she carefully placed the colored contact lens on.

We had to look different, mine was already put on.

I had hazel color contact lens while Kyla got blue.

"Till Mom, Chad and Joe figure things out."

Soon enough we were done.

We looked at each other in the tall mirror.

Man we looked different, GOOD!

**Kyla's POV**

I kept touching my bangs, Not really used to it.

David sat on his bed and I sat on mine.

"So we got dressed up just to sit here?" I groaned.

David turned the TV on.

"No, we're going somewhere obviously. Mom, Joe and Chad are on TV. Let's see how this go." He laid back and stared at the screen so did I.

My throat hurts as I tried to stop myself from crying.

Mom's eyes were blood shot red, obviously she haven't slept and cried her eyes out.

David seemed sad too but I could see that his trying to hide it.

"We just want to clear things up." Dad spoke holding mom's hand.

I gulped and folded my hands across my chest.

"It's true. I am NOT David's real father. Joe is."

He started off; I could see David's reaction from the corner of my eyes.

"You guys hear that people." The host looked at the camera and back at them.

"So, why did you guys lie to him? To everyone?"

Joe spoke out "You may or may not know that Sonny and I were engaged once."

I arched a brow, I didn't know that.

David's face looked confused as well.

"When Chad and Sonny confessed their love for each other…" Joe sighed.

Soon enough he continued "...I didn't want to stand in their way, so I let Sonny go."

The camera showed mom who's eyes were starting to tear up.

"But a week before that, things happened between Sonny and I. That's when David came."

Chad cut Joe off "Sonny wanted David to grow up with a complete family."

Joe stared at Chad and Mom just stared at her feet slowly wiping away her tears.

"Joe has been busy after that and Sonny was scared, scared that if Joe knew the truth he would take David away from her."

My heart was seriously breaking.

"After five years…" mom choke out, David was now fully focused, so was I.

"I told Joe the truth and what I thought happened, he wanted to take David from me. Chad and I were already married and I… I can't bare losing David."

She began crying once again.

I too was almost in tears.

"We won David and Joe had to stay away from him, then Sonny and I had Kyla, our real daughter…After 13 years, which is now in present day. Joe came back."

Dad rubbed mom's back.

Joe seemed guilty "I only wanted David to know who his real father is, now that he does…" Joe took a deep breath "I didn't think it would turn out like this."

Joe looked at the camera "David, if you're watching. Please! Come back. We could sort this out."

"YEA! RIGHT!" David spat out and turned it off.

"We should go home. David please!" I pleaded.

David and I stared for a while.

I kept my puppy dog face on and he gave me a straight face, something he does when he's thinking.

"NO!" he stood up and grabbed his bag.

I couldn't take it?

Why does he have to be so stubborn?

"FINE!" I screamed.

David looked at me "Fine?" he asked.

I grabbed my bag "If you don't want to go home I DON'T CARE! But I'm going!"

Snatching my bag and quickly glaring at him I made a run for it.

"KYLA! COME BACK HERE!" he screamed.

I just kept running and what he doesn't know is that I took dad's credit card on the way.

"TAXI!" I waved my hand and soon enough a taxi stopped.

I quickly got in and looked the doors.

I could see David running closer. I screamed the address and the taxi took off.

Looking at the back I could see David with his hands on his head.

I didn't want to leave him but I had to go to mom and dad.

It wasn't long till I told the taxi to turn around.

I knew that David was going through a hard time and he needs someone to talk to.

Even though I'm his annoying little sister I still care for him.

"Why didn't you go? You had your chance." He spoke; he was sitting down on the pavement.

Dave looked really stressed out.

"Cause. You always have my back. Now I got yours." I smiled.

He looked up at me and smiled as well.

**Joe's POV**

I was getting pretty worried.

The police are already searching for them. I just hope David doesn't do anything stupid.

I hope he has Sonny's attitude in this one cause if I was him I would go insane.

I knew I blamed Sonny and Chad for what happened to David but I knew it was my fault too.

Driving around the city I looked around.

"If I was an 18 year old boy, running away from my parents, where would I go?"

I spoke to myself.

"Ah-ha!"

I could see Chad's car parked by a low class hotel.

"Gotcha!" I got out of the car and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Did you happen to see a boy, kinda looks like me, about eighteen with a blonde thirteen year old girl. David and Kyla?"

I asked waiting as she stared at the computer screen "Sorry sir. We have no guests that match your description."

I bit my bottom lip "What about that car? Do you know whose car that is?" I pointed at the car.

"That car is for sale sir."

Smart guy. "Thank you."

With that I walked back to my car.

I sat for a while thinking.

"No match…" I talked to myself again.

I know that it's Chad's car, there was a CDC logo on it.

Only a few people could spot it, I would know cause he once showed it to me back in the days.

**David's POV**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU SOLD DAD'S CAR!" Kyla screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes "Would you relax, Chad has tons of them at home. Besides we need a new one, the police are probably looking for us by now."

Since I knew the truth I got uncomfortable calling Chad dad, cause he wasn't my dad.

And I didn't want to call Joe dad cause he was never a father to me.

"I changed your name." I focused on the road.

Selling dad's car only gave us a lot of money.

I bought a new one and it's the one I'm now driving.

"You changed my name!"

"Temporarily." I added.

She groaned "Ugh. And what's my NEW name?"

"Pauline"

"Pauline? Why is it Pauline?"

"Cause that's the first name that popped into my mind."

"Well I don't want to be called Pauline, can't I just stay as Kyla?"

"NO! You're Pauline!"

"Says who!"

"Says me!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Cause I could do this!"

I let go off the steering wheel.

"AHHH! DAVID!"

"Now you'll listen to me?" I asked still letting go.

"YES! YES!"

"Good!" I gripped the steering wheel once again.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" she screamed at me out of breath.

I just smiled.

"So you're Pauline and…I'm Zac!"

"Zac? Why?"

"Cause Chad hates that name."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I shrugged.

We drove and drove till the sun was almost out.

"Dave, it's getting dark." She stated.

"So?"

"I think we're being followed." She gulped.

I looked at the rear view mirror.

There was a car but let's not jump into conclusions.

"Don't be silly. It's not like we own the road."

Kyla stared at the side mirror.

I stared as well.

She was right.

I made couple of turns and the car was still there.

Soon enough it speeds up and to my surprise blocked our cars way.

I made a quick stop so I wouldn't hit it.

Kyla screamed.

I took a deep breath as someone came out of the car.

_**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON!**_


End file.
